With One Bite
by Demonstrative-Panda
Summary: Naruto is a normal high school student, until his school goes to a trip and a mysterious fox bites him. Sasunaru KakaIru GaaNeiji and more.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I present you with one of a kind Sasunaru fanfic, I find it to be a legendary pairing in yaoi history! Even though it's not actually like that in Naruto (dammit!). I love high school fics, they're the best!! _-bows to all the writers who wrote sasunaru highschool fics- _Why do I like them so much? Because strangely, I never really watched Naruto. Only a few episodes and already at that time, I got tired from jumping ninjas and Sasuke's never ending stupidity, every time I watched Naruto I became so depressed and angry at him! I do believe that deep deeeeep deeeeeeeeeeep inside he has a kind and loving side, but right now I hate the guy! Even though he's nothing but an anime character. Haha.

So about this fic. Ever since I joined this site, I wanted to publish the idea. But I took my time and gathered some courage and confidence to do so because I wanted people to like it. And I really hope you do because I always try to do my best. As some of you may notice, this is the edited (or beta-'ed') version of the story. It doesn't mean I promise you perfect grammar and big words, I'm not really great with that.

**Warning:** Should I really write the warning? Because we all know that if it's rated M, there's a strong possibility of harsh language, violence, and everything that little kids should not read (I'm a pervert after all). The characters are not mine, I know and stop reminding me! -sniff-

That was all,

Enjoy~!

* * *

**_- - | With One Bite - Chapter 1 | - -_**

Every year, Konoha-high was having a trip. It was an event that many waited. This summer's weather promised to bring joy wherever they were going. Luckily for them, Tsunade, the school's principle, was kind enough to arrange them a two weeks vacation at one of these huge tropical lands, near the beach and forest.

Although the bus ride was around five hours, it was worth it. When everyone came out of the buses, exhaustion was the last thing in their minds. The principle herself did not come, but a few teachers and school staff were forced to take responsibility and accompany the unbearable teenagers.

Iruka was one of them. "Okay everyone! You will have to make teams of four and each team will sleep in the same dorm, is that clear?" Vacation or not, it was part of his job to take care of these kids and bring them back safely. A few students shouted a 'yeah' and 'okay'. "Good, so let's start!"

One of these students was Uzumaki Naruto. A healthy sixteen year old boy. He had spiky blond hair, all natural. Travelling down to his face, he had three whisker marks on each cheek, making him look like a fox. His eyes were blue as the ocean, sparkling with emotions.

Naruto's an orphan since birth, and due to his pranks and bad attitude, all his childhood was only trips from one orphanage to another. When he got the chance, he rented a small apartment. He barely has money to pay for everything but still does his best. He's known as a trouble maker at school and you can often find him in the principle's office or detention room.

Naruto often hangs out with his best friend Kiba and doesn't have a lot of friends, but for some reason everybody at school knows him.

Some hate him some don't but He didn't care.

The only thing Naruto wished for is that Haruno sakura, the girl he liked since last year, will fall for him and be with him forever. Sounds lame, but it's painfully true. It's even worse because she never spoke to him and didn't care at all.

He was looking forward to this school trip. It was a very wild place, full of adventures! He was always hoping to find a fox and keep it. That was one of his little obsessions. Foxes are so soft and cute when they don't bite, the perfect pet in his opinion.

Somehow, he ended up in the middle of a very crowded place. It was hard to pass through so he decided to just stand wherever he was, looking stupid and bored.

"Yo! Naruto!" He turned around and was searching the direction from where the voice came. Unfortunately, his eyes couldn't catch anything, and he was short.. kinda. Finally, he saw a hand waving to his direction, he started to walk toward it and found himself between Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Chouji and Shikamaru.

Kiba is a sixteen years old guy. He loves dogs, and has a lot of them. He's Naruto's best friend. Kiba always carries Akamaru with him. It's his favorite dog.

"What's up?" Naruto asked. "We're a team and we need another one, are you in!?"

"Nah." Naruto answered. Kiba's face fell "Ehh!?" He started to laugh. "I was joking, relax... I guess I really am smarter than you." He smugly said. Kiba wanted to jump on him but Shino and chouji held him back.

Naruto looked at the others. The guy with the glasses was Shino. Shino was the most quiet guy Naruto ever met! He also had this weird obsession with bugs.. he liked collecting them. Naruto knew him because of his close relationship with Kiba, so they ended up hanging out together a lot. They don't talk much but Naruto still counts him as a good friend.

Next, he looked at the fat guy. Chouji. One thing he knew: _Never _call him fat. Besides this he also knows that he likes Sakura's best friend and rival, Ino.

Then, was Shikamaru, the smart one. He's also the laziest guy in the world.. He could say that they're friends. Naruto heard that He has a crazy girlfriend at their school. Kiba told him she's a year older than them.

"So, how come you're allowed to come? Didn't you have too much problems?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Naruto grinned. "I guess that baa-chan let me go this time!" The other chuckled. "Did you buy her an expensive sake?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and continued to grin. Shikamaru sighed. "Thought so.."

When everyone made their teams, they were gathering for their first activity. Naruto sat near a tree and stared at his love..This flower, this cherry, Sakura. She had pink hair and green eyes, beautiful and right for Naruto. She's also one of the popular kids at school, rich, beautiful and smart. That's what Naruto thought of her. Other view her as a slut that would stick to any cute guy she sees. He refused to see her that way.

She was talking to Yamanaka Ino. A girl with a blond ponytail. She was Sakura's regular companion and friend. Naruto didn't know much of her either, but for some reason she was always very nice to him.

"Oh-my-god, like, there's bugs in every corner of my room!!" Sakura complained. Ino found this a good moment to tease. "Then why did you come here, big forehead..?"

"Shut up Ino-pig! Isn't that obvious!? If I wouldn't come, people will think that I'm some kind of spoiled bitch, and I'll never get a boyfriend that way!" Ino smirked. "Aren't you a spoiled bitch already? And you will never have a boyfriend, not before I do!!" Sakura growled. "What did you say!?"

Naruto sweat dropped. She was the woman of his dreams but.. no one was perfect!

* * *

"Before we all start enjoying our stay, there's a couple of things I need to warn you about." Iruka said. Naruto smiled at him. Iruka's his favorite teacher, he's very nice and never gives a lot of homework. Naruto met him when he was eight and ever since then, Iruka helps him and supports him with everything he can. He was like a father to him.

"In this kind of area, you can easily get lost or find yourself in a dangerous situation, this is no place to fool around. There's a lot of wild animals here, so please be careful and don't come near them. Now, about th..."

Naruto didn't continue to listen after Iruka said 'wild animals'. He was thinking more about finding a wild animal than camping or swiming at the beach! He was tan anyways! He ran back to his dorm and took a bag with all kinds of needs, water, snacks, flashlight and a few other things.

When he was ready, he came out and looked around him before running into the deep forest.

Naruto was happily walking deeper in the forest, looking left to right, expecting some kind of an animal to jump out. He was ready for anything. "purrr....." He stopped and looked around him. _'Could it be..!?'_ He took his camera in his hands and waited for the purring sound again.

After a while with no progress, he looked around one last time and continued to walk, not noticing the wild crimson eyes who watched him closely.

* * *

"Kiba, did you see Naruto anywhere..?" Iruka hopefully asked. Kiba shock his head. "Nope, sorry Iruka-sensei. I didn't see him anywhere after you talked to us." Well that was just great.

"Oh, well, thank you anyways." He politely said. He looked everywhere for Naruto! He knew that he had to stay next to him and let Kakashi do the talking! Naruto always liked trouble and Tsunade asked him personally to watch over Naruto so he won't do anything stupid.

After a few more tries and hopes with no success, Iruka went back to his and Kakashi's dorm. When he came in he found the lazy pervert lying on his bed while reading his perverted book.

He sat on the edge of Kakashi's bed and waited for his attention. When Kakashi noticed him he put the book aside and sat up to kiss him. After a two good minutes of making out, Iruka said "I can't find Naruto." Kakashi sighed. "We just started and you remind already me of him, what a turn off.." He said with a fake sad voice. "I'm serious Kakashi! Tsunade-sama asked me to watch over him!"

Kakashi sighed. "Okay okay, so tell me about it." Iruka nodded. "I was thinking that he was somewhere with Kiba, but when I found Kiba he told me that he didn't see him after everyone gathered for my talking. I don't know what to do, Tsunade-sama is counting on me. What will I do now.."

"First of all, relax. We just came here, how long could he go? And he's a big boy, he can take care of himself. Now, we have other stuff to do..." Iruka swore he saw something glimmer in Kakashi's eyes before he jumped on him.

* * *

Naruto was panicking. He was walking for ten minutes now and there was this purring sound that kept on repeating again and again. Every time that he would stop, the weird voices will stop too.

After a while, Naruto stopped walking and glared around him, sweat running down his face. "Who's here! Come out! I know that someone is here! I-it's not funny at all!" For a moment, everything was quiet, too quiet.

Suddenly, a huge red fox jumped in front of him. Naruto gasped at looked at the creature with shock. This was no ordinary fox. It was red, burning red, like he was on fire, even smoke was coming out of some parts of his body. The fox had nine wild tails who were moving wildly around him and his glowing crimson eyes were staring directly at him.

Naruto took a few steps back. He wanted to find a fox, but he never thought of finding something like this. "Wh-What the hell! Stay away from me!!" he screamed and backed off as much as he can but he stopped when his back hit a tree.

He was starting to shake and his eyes went wide open, like two bowls of ramen. They stared at each other for a while until the fox jumped on him and bit him hard on his shoulder blade. At first, Naruto felt the burning body on him, and then pain, a lot of pain.

Naruto tried to hold it in but in the end, he looked at the sky and screamed the loudest he can, and the more he screamed, the more it sounded like a roar. His eyes were fully crimson for a second, but they changed back to blue when the fox let him go.

Naruto fell to his knees while looking at the fox. "What are you..?" He weakly asked. The fox roared and started to talk with a deep scary voice. "This is all I had. Treasure it."

Before Naruto had the chance to ask anything else, the huge fox falls to the side and with his last breath, his body started to burn with blue fire and instantly turned into ashes. Naruto tried to get up but he felt so weak after this bite. _'Kuso, what's going on!?' _He thought before everything went black.

* * *

It was already dark outside and Naruto wasn't found. Iruka was seriously getting worried. He was walking outside in circles, thinking about where should he go to look for him. Kakashi was near him with his book, everybody else were eating inside.

"Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" Kiba called, with Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji behind him. "What is it Kiba?" Iruka asked with a forced smile. It was hard to look nice while worrying. "We know that you're very worried about Naruto, so we want to help you find him!"

Iruka smiled and looked at the four boys. "I know that you want to help but I can't take any risks, what if you get lost like Naruto!?" Kiba grinned "Don't worry Iruka-sensei! We got Shikamaru, we will never get lost!" The poor teacher looked a bit confused. "W-well, I think that-"

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! We'll be back soon!" He said before they ran off. "W-wait! It could be dangerous!" Kakashi chuckled from the back. "They're sixteen years old boys, they can take care of themselves, Iruka."

* * *

Kiba and the others were looking for Naruto for about 20 minutes, with Akamaru leading the way. "I wonder if we're lost.." Said Chouji.

"B-Baka! Of course not! I'm sure that Akamaru is leading the right way! And Shikamaru! Why the hell are you lazing around for!? Aren't you suppose to lead the way!?" Shikamaru sighed and turned to Kiba. "Your dog is taking over for me, it's too troublesome.." He said.

"Naruto..!" Chouji choked on his chips.

The two turned around and saw Naruto, on the ground, unconscious, with Akamaru licking his face. "Naruto!" Screamed Kiba. In less than a second, he was by his side. When he looked closely at him, he saw blood. He gasped and turned to the others. "We need to get him back! Quickly!"

* * *

Naruto didn't know where he was. But he was scared, very scared. He was in a big dark tunnel and all kinds of different scary eyes were looking at him. He was running on an endless road while some scary voices were calling him.

"_Naruto_..." "_Come to us_..!" "_Don't be_ _scared_.." "_Naruto_..."

"No! Stop it! I said Stop it!!" He ran faster but the voices didn't stop. "STOP!" He closed his eyes and the voices stopped. But.. he wasn't running anymore, and he couldn't breath. He opened his eyes. He was in water. He tried to swim up but something was pulling him down all the time.

When he was out of air and started to slowly close his eyes, he felt some kind of light getting closer to him. It was like a warm touch of sunshine. "_Naruto... treasure what I gave you..." _

He took a deep breath and let out a small _roar_. _'A dream..'_ He realized.

When Uzumaki Naruto opened his eyes, he never saw the world the same way as before again.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Edited: What I personally think about this chapter and why I decided to do a beta.. -sigh- when I first published it, I did it fast. The idea clicked me and I couldn't hold back. I don't regret it but sadly, I didn't find it as good as I imagined when I read it over again. Somehow I did get reviews from some sweet readers (thank you very much!) who appreciated it anyways and I felt hope. So I did some editing to try and transform this amateur-made fic into something more professional (NOTICE: I said try). It's not perfect but certainly better than the first version.

For these who read it when I first published it: Thank you so much for shouting out an opinion and supporting me. I hope I don't bother you much by editing everything out of the blue, I feel kind of bad about it too. But if you're a real fan of sasunaru and this fic, I think you will make it! So sorry and thanks again!! LOVE YOU ALL!!

Everyone else, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!!

&

Review if you want!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**_- -| With One bite - Chapter 2 | - -_**

The first thing Naruto thought was how clear everything seems. "Did I sleep for very long?" He tried to stand up but ended up falling back to his bed. _'I probably slept for very long..' _"Why am I here anyways?" He started to think.

"Ah! That's right, that freaky fox bit me.." Naruto was pissed off. What's with that weird fox, biting him like that like.

It was decided, foxes were cute, but for the time being, he would rather be alone. What if that fox was sick or something? He did look crazy. And Naruto knew all kinds of foxes, there's nothing like a 'nine tailed fox'. Then he paled. What if.. that fox was a mutant or something? He didn't even want to think about it.

So what's with the bite. Is it deadly? Was he infected with something? After all, you never know what a wild animal carries around.

Naruto sat up and slowly started reaching to the back of his shoulder, where the fox bit him._ 'Naruto!' _A voice screamed in his head. It was loud and clear.

He clenched his head. _'What the hell..' _He started to pant and sweat. _'What's going on..?' _He started blinking when his eyes started to burn. "Ahgh!!" He groaned. He tightly closed them for a moment until the pain in his head stopped. He took a very deep breath, but it very different this time. Like his lungs got bigger from the inside. _'What's that?' _He jumped from his bed and looked around. _'It feels so.. easy..'_

It felt like time was slower and everything was so quiet and peaceful.

He sniffed the air. _'Ramen..?' _He looked out the window and concentrated on the pink spot he saw. Slowly the image started to grow and he saw Sakura, laughing with Ino and eating Ramen. He quickly looked away. _'W-what happened!? I just saw them like they were next to me!!' _

When he looked back outside Sakura and Ino were gone. When he noticed the tree next to the window, he was already next to it. He jumped on a branch on which he rolled over and landed on the ground, like a cat. He looked back up, the nurse's office was at the third floor. "Wow.." He grinned. "Since when can I do that..?"

Then he smelled ramen again, and followed the smell. He entered a big room with a lot of tables, probably the cafeteria. It was very crowded and everyone were talking and laughing. He ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. _'Why do they sound louder than ever..?'_

He sat down in one of the empty tables. Near the corner of the cafeteria. "Eh? Naruto-niichan is that you?" He turned around and saw Ino.

Naruto nodded at her and she ran up to him with a smile. "Wow you're so sexy now! When did you change so much!? Oh! By the way, are you okay..? Kiba told me they found you bleeding! Are you hurt anywhere!?" She started to poke him everywhere.

"Ow! Yeah! Ouch! Stop it I'm okay!" She stopped and smiled at him. He frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean I changed a lot? I'm the same!" She gave him a surprised face. "Really? I never notice that you had so much muscles...and red eyes."

Naruto gave her a 'what the fuck' look. Was she joking with him or something? "Can you lend me your mirror for a sec?" He asked her. She smirked and took out her small mirror. "My my, didn't know you started to care about your looks.." He frowned a little and grabbed the mirror from her.

He gasped at what he saw. It took him some time to believe that he was really looking at himself. He had piercing crimson eyes with a little glow in them. They looked familiar. _'They're just like the eyes of that fox..' _His heart skipped a beat. So all of this was somehow connected to the fact that the red huge fox bit him? Was he a mutant now? He shivered at the possibility.

His hair reached his shoulders and wasn't as spiky as before, with a few red streaks on the back of his head. _'T-that's kind of cool..' _He looked back at his face. He still had his whiskers, for that he was glad. He grinned at himself and notice little sharp fangs. Before he could continue to stare at himself Ino grabbed her mirror back.

"Okay, that's enough! You stare at yourself longer than I do!" He glared at her but she still grinned. "Whatever! That means you finally realized your charms. Maybe now you will start believing that you can find something better than Sakura." He blinked. "Eh? Sakura? What about her?"

Ino chuckled and made a face. "What do you mean 'Eh?' Didn't you like her?" Before he had the chance to answer her, Kiba and Shino joined their table with a few bowls of ramen. "Hey Naruto! Feeling better- teh!! EHH!! N-NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??"

"Stop screaming dog-boy! Just a little change!" He smirked and whispered. "Don't tell me you hate it... or I'll think you're jealous." Kiba glared and stood up. "HAAA!! THAT'S IT!! YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" He was about to jump at Naruto but Shino stopped him.

Naruto laughed. If there was something he enjoyed endlessly then it would be teasing Kiba. He looked around him again. After that bite it almost felt like, he was born again.

Sakura came in and started laughing with a few girls. When Naruto noticed her he stared at her with disgust. "I used to like...her..?" Ino nodded. She looked like a slut, with this short skirt and ugly pink hair. What the hell did he like about it so much before? It looked like brushed cotton candy! Sticky and gross. She put too much make up. But that's not the worst part about it, it was the way she put it. She looked like a witch!

_'The vision change was for the best.' _He agreed in his mind. She started to flirt with some guy and make out with him. Naruto did a super disgusted face and frowned. "Yuck! I can't believe I liked her!"

Ino smiled. "I'm glad that you can see it now." Kiba nodded. "Yeah dude, she's like, the slut of the century." Naruto was asking himself what the hell did he find in her. He was obviously brain damaged before. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going to take a walk, see you guys later."

"Naruto's different." Remarked Shino. Ino looked worriedly at his retreating back and nodded. "What do you mean Shino! It's true that he changed his appearance but he still acts like an ass!" Exclaimed Kiba.

"No. I think that Shino is right. Naruto looks lost. It's like he was gone for a long time and now he looks at everything from a different point of view... He didn't even touch his ramen." Ino added. Something changed, for sure.

"INO-PIG!!" Sakura called. "COME HERE YOU HAVE TO MEET THIS CUTIE!!" Ino grinned. "Well, I've got to go now! Bye!"

Once again, Kiba and Shino were left alone. The dog lover grinned at his quiet friend. "Soo, Shino my friend, what are your plans for this afternoon..?" Shino remained silent. "Nothing I see..So, want to have a little fun..?"

Naruto looked in the mirror again. He didn't understand what happened to him. Why did he change? How? His eyes started to burn again. He closed them tightly, to make it less painful. Different voices and images were playing in his head. "Fucking.. shit.." He cursed. When the pain stopped he washed his face and looked in the mirror again.

_'My eyes.. they're.. they're blue again.'_

SLAM!!

The bathroom's door fell down. "Crap, I broke another door.." Said a voice. "Temari will kill me for sure now.." Naruto knew this voice.. It was Kankuro. One of the most dangerous guys at school. He cursed at his bad luck.

He had a small brother, a guy in Naruto's class. And a big sister, Naruto didn't know much about her, since she was a senior. Their family was full of debts and involved with the yakuza, a lot of people fear them and even some teachers take their orders.

"Ah shit, we didn't pay yet for- Oh.. someone is here..?"

_'Shit...' _He stepped forward. "Naruto." He confidently said. Kankuro had two others guys with him. "Haa!? You're that Uzumaki kid??" Naruto glared. "So what if I am!?"_ 'Even he knows me!?' _

"We heard a lot of little stories about you... How interesting to meet you in person.." Naruto continued to glare. "What did you hear about me?" One of the other guys who were with Kankuro laughed. "Are you serious? You're the prank master! You can set bombs, traps and anything! You're one of the only guys who talk back to Uchiha!"

_'__Oh yeah, now I remember why do I hate school so much..' _Naruto sighed. He came here to refresh his mind, not to think about Sasuke. "Well then. I'm leaving."

"Hold on." Kankuro said. He turned around and got punched in his stomach. "You... bastard.. what the hell.. are you doing..?" He said while coughing blood. "Heh, you didn't think that the bullies of school we will let you leave just like that, did you?" Naruto glared at him. "What the hell does that mean!?"

"Now that you know that I broke this door, you can always snitch on me. And since I didn't pay for this trip if someone will find out, I'll be in deep shit." He explained. "You sneaked here?" Naruto asked. "Well yeah, Garra didn't want to go and Temari says it's a waste of money."

"So now you will beat me up so I will keep my mouth shut right?" Kankuro grinned. "You think fast, that's not what I heard about you." Naruto glared but decided to ignore that comment.

"What if I refuse to get beated up?" He asked. "Heh, I'd like to see you try." Said one of the two guys behind Kankuro. In a second Naruto was face to face with the poor punk and knocked him out with a punch in his face. The other two stared in shock. "What the fuck! You're fighting as fast as Gaara! You're another psycho!" Screamed Kankuro.

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not a psycho, and you don't even know me, so stop comparing me to your brother." Gaara. That was the name of the guy. He rarely spoke with him. But he always felt like he being watched by Gaara, it wasn't a nice feeling.

Why was Kankuro calling him a psychopath? Simply because, he is. Naruto heard a lot of shit about Gaara. Even something about murder. He felt his stomach growl, demanding for food. "Anyways, I want ramen. See ya around." He left without looking back.

"Just wait 'til I'll tell this to Gaara, he will kill that guy!!" He turned to the other two. "Let's go assholes! We've got something to do!"

* * *

Naruto was pissed.

After that incident with the fox, he gained some kind of powers. For example, he could run very fast, jump very high and fight like an animal. Yeah he liked it and all, he looked hot and stuff, got more attention from girls and even won against some fights he had at school.

But he would be more than happy if someone would kindly explain to him who the hell was that fox! And how to control his powers too, he broke at least 3 alarm clocks when he wanted to _kindly_ turn them off at morning.

Besides this, a lot of people started to fear him and try to stay away from him. He was sure it was because of Kankuro, he always spreads rumors, that ass.

And the most important thing, he was in his arts class with Uchiha sasuke sitting behind him. Naruto could _smell_ that his eyes were on him.

One thing that is known by everyone, Uzumaki Naruto _hates _Uchiha Sasuke. It started when Naruto found out that Sakura loves Sasuke. At first it was nothing big but jealousy, until their first talk who lead to their first argument and later, their first fight. Ever since, it was always like that.

Uchiha Sasuke is the most popular and loved guy at school. He gets the best grades and even has a fan club. But despite the fact that he has a lot of fans and people who loves him he never dated anyone, as long as Naruto could remember.

Besides this he's rich, so rich that Naruto wondered why was he going to Konoha public high school when with his brains and money he can go to the best private schools in the world. He doesn't go on any trips or activities that the school offers but he's the one that is organizing everything. Naruto thinks that he's just a spoiled ass.

Naruto was sure that Sasuke hates him too, they will often fight after school or exchange insults. Sasuke's favoirite hobby was to tease him, piss him off or just be a bastard.

So, one thing that Naruto was wondering, _'WHY IS HE STARING AT MEEEEE!!??' _He almost broke the pencil in his hand. _'ONE DAY, I WILL COMMIT THE PERFECT CRIME AND KILL HIM FOR SURE!!' _He screamed in his mind.

After the bell rang, everyone left except Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. Naruto's friends decided to go eat ramen after school, and since Sai was in arts class with Naruto, they decided to leave together. Sasuke was always last to leave class, to avoid fan girls.

When he was going to Sai's place, he fell right next to Sasuke's seat. "Watch where you're going, foxy." He said with a cold tone. Naruto stood up and glared "I would, if you won't be sticking out everywhere! You dick!"

Without a word, Sasuke lifted his fist and Naruto grinned "You're on it!" Sasuke chuckled "Baka." Just when they were about to start, Sai grabbed Naruto's arm and started dragging him away. "I said wait for me in my place, not Sasuke's."

Naruto pouted. "He started it." Sai chuckled. "Sasuke, how much times do I have to ask you to stay away from Naruto..?"

"Hn." Sai sighed. "I guess I can't take out a normal answer from you." Naruto was glaring at Sasuke. He was so angry at him that he slammed his hands on the table. Sai smiled at him and said. "If you will keep on slamming your hands on tables like that, you will break them."

"I have money to pay for new ones!!" Sai chuckled. "I meant your hands, not the tables."

Sai was Sasuke's distant cousin, that's while they looked alike so much. They only had a few differences: Sai was always smiling, Sasuke had not emotion on his face whatsoever. Sai was gay and had an elder boyfriend, Sasuke didn't look like he liked anyone, at all. That's definitely an asexual person right there. And lastly, Sai was generally nice and Sasuke was the biggest bastard on the planet.

"Naruto," Sai called. "What is it?" He sighed. "I forgot something in my locker, could you wait here? It won't take very long." Naruto nodded. "And don't pick a fight with Sasuke." Naruto nodded again. But, he didn't promise anything. So when Sai was out of sight, he got up and started walking to Sasuke.

When the other boy noticed him he chuckled. "What is it dobe? So desperate to have a fight with me?" Naruto glared. "Shut up Sasuke! I didn't come here to fight! I have something to ask you.'' Sasuke didn't answer, but Naruto knew him, in this kind of situation, silence meant 'go ahead, I'm listening'.

Naruto really didn't want to do this, he could already feel himself blush. It pissed him off, why did blush anyway! It was Sasuke! Why did it feel so embarrassing to ask him something so simple. "W-why..." Sasuke smirked. "Are you falling for me dobe..?"

"Wh-what!? No! Eww!! I'm not gay!" He screamed, with his blush ten times bigger than before. "Then why are you blushing like a school girl before a love confession..? I thought you liked Sakura." Naruto looked away. "Not anymore? I see, you finally got you eyes checked."

_'Oh yeah, I did.' _Naruto confirmed in his mind. He woke up from his thoughts and blurted out. "Why were you staring at me in class?" Sasuke's eyes widen. Now that was a very rare sight. Sasuke almost never showed any emotion. In fact, even that rare expression would barely last a second.

"So you noticed.." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I did."

Naruto didn't like the following two minutes... Complete silence. Was the bastard messing with his patience or something? "Well!? You better explain yourself." He grinned. "Or I'll think you're falling for me." Sasuke chuckled. "Please Uzamaki, I'd rather date Sakura than have any of these feelings for you."

That was another rare sight. Naruto didn't talk back to Sasuke. He had nothing to say. He didn't like Sakura anymore, so the first part went straight to garbage. And he didn't want the bastard to like him, but it still made him irritated.

Sasuke smirked at him and waited for something to be said. "You're right Uchiha," He said. "You better date Sakura in this case, because I'm so irresistible. And I don't want to be raped by a bastard like you." Somehow, he still found a way to get back at him.

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, you better start running before I claim you. You little uke-ass..." Naruto glared, but a strange jolt of an unfamiliar feeling made his heartbeat faster._'What.. what is this..? This feeling..' _

"In your dreams!" Naruto screamed, red as tomato. Why did he make him feel this way, that feeling he had a minute ago, wasn't hate or anger. Baka Sasuke. "You know, dreams come true."

"Not in your case!" He thought backwards. "And who do you think you call an uke-ass!? If we will ever have to decide, I will obviously be seme!" Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah sure."

People say they were flirting at times like that, but for them, it was one of the times when the violence and anger was gone for some period of time. Teasing, was the word. They hated each other, so they needed to prove who's the best, at anything.

They stayed in another awkward silence until Sasuke spoke. "Dobe.." Naruto looked up. "What do you want, bastard?"

"At that trip," Naruto felt his heart stop for a moment. "Something happened, right?" Naruto laughed nervously. " Hah, Wh-what are you talking about Sasuke, haha.. What could happen to the great fearless me! Haha.."

_'Like he will believe this crap!!' _He thought. But why does he ask him? Did Sasuke know something he didn't? And since when was he so nice to Sasuke? He should have screamed at him for asking something so stupid and dismiss that subject.

Luckily for him, before the conversation went any farther, Sai came back. "Sorry to make you wait for so long, I met Iruka-sensei on my way here and he needed some help with... Wow." Sai looked surprised and very amused. Naruto was already irritated. Sai always made the stupidest remarks in the world. "What's so shocking, you ass?"

"Ah, no, nothing, it's just that I left you in the same room as Sasuke and first of all, none of you are dead, injured or bruised. Instead, I find both of you at the same table, talking... Looks like miracles really happen.." He thoughtfully said.

But he didn't lie. Somehow they ended up sitting at the same table, facing each other and talking, with normal human words, not insults. Naruto got up as fast as he can and Sasuke chuckled at his childish attitude. "Are you actually becoming friendly..?" Naruto snorted. "Like that will ever happen!"

"Don't say that Naruto. You can hurt Sasuke's feelings." Sai warned. "What feelings are you talking about, Sai? It's Sasuke we're talking about! He doesn't have any feelings!" Naruto didn't want to admit any feelings of sympathy between them, in his opinion there was none. _'But.. that feeling..'_ It didn't look like it would leave him alone any time soon.

Sai sighed. He did try to help them, but they were too stubborn. "We should get going, I bet the others are already worried." Naruto nodded.

"Bye bye Sasuke." Sai said with a wave. Naruto didn't say anything to him, as usual. But he glanced at him this time, at the same moment Sasuke did so too. And in that small amount of time, he saw so much raw emotions rush in these pitch black eyes. The same eyes that locked any sort of feeling out of sight, leaving an empty, blank face. The face Sasuke had so often.

Deep deep inside, something told him to stay with Sasuke or at least invite him to go with them. But he brushed it off when they broke eye contact. _'Why..?' _Naruto thought on his way out of there. _'Why did he look so sad..?'_

* * *

"And then I come back to class, and they sit at the same table and talking! Without fighting!" Naruto was glaring at Sai. That was the only thing he was talking about ever since they met up with the others. For some reason when the others heard it they would always look so shocked, but after some time Naruto was sure they were doing this to piss him off.

"Ehh!! No way! Naruto and Sasuke!? In the same class without fighting!?" For how long is it possible to talk about this crap. It made his ramen taste bad. "Something changed in Naruto.." Ino stated. "He changed the way he looks like, stopped liking Sakura and acts all friendly with Sasuke. That could mean only one thing,"

Naruto glanced at her, what was she blabbing about? It meant nothing, it was a one time thing. "You like Sasuke!" Naruto chocked on his ramen. The others started to laugh. He glared at them while coughing. Chouji tried to snatch his ramen for the fourth time that evening but failed again when Naruto slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"What do you know, Naruto has a crush on Sasuke!" Shit, he felt a massive blush glued to his face. He was bisexual, big news. A lot of people knew it, nothing surprising. But.. Sasuke? Never!! That was a taboo!!

"Shut up! That was a once in a lifetime thing! I can puke at the thought only!" Sai giggled. "You're acting like a school girl in denial." Again!? What's wrong with everyone today! Even Sasuke told him that! There was nothing going on.

"But, Sasuke is not the worst guy in the world.." Sai stated. "Oh yes he is!!" He ignored Naruto and continued. "He has the perfect body and face features. Soft pale skin and sexy hair.." Naruto snorted. His hair was million times better. "He's also popular and a top student.. If I was single I would go for it.. or try at least, Sasuke's so cold.."

Kiba stared at him. "W-wait, isn't he your cousin or something.. Wouldn't it be kind of weird..?" Sai pouted. "We never decide who we love.. And I won't hold back my feelings just because we're related.." Inosmirked. "Forget it Sai! I think that Naruto-niichan suits him better!"

"Oh no, it's okay. They were holding back for too long anyways." Naruto glared at all of them. "Oi! Stop deciding my life without me! I don't even like the bastard! Stop discussing this bullshit!" Shikamaru chuckled. "Naruto, you're so troublesome.."

"We never decide who we love.." Ino repeated. "Shut up Ino!!" They all started to laugh. "Well, I don't think that there's much of a problem here. Since Sasuke obviously likes him." Naruto blushed. "What the hell are you saying, Shika! We are enemies! I don't like him, he doesn't like me!!" Shikamaru yawned. "So troublesome.."

"Naruto, Sasuke does like you. There's so many reasons why! He thinks no one noticed, but people like us see that better than he does himself!" Naruto frowned. "This is bullshit.."

"Is it? The only time he talks all day is when he encounters you. He flirts with you and stares at you a lot. He rejected at least thousands of girls and boys, me included. And what was that? Oh yeah, you actually talked to him today and sat next to him. Since when Sasuke allows anyone to sit near him?" _'Well it does sound kind of- NO NO WAY IN HELL!! WE HATE EACH OTHER!!_' Naruto argued with himself.

"If Sasuke really hated you, then he would have done something about you a long time ago." Sai said. "But he keeps on annoying you, so you will keep on talking to him. That means he wants your attention." Naruto stared at him. Now there was no way he could say that's not true. Sasuke always said something that will piss him off and make him come back for revenge.

Did Sasuke really like him..? He blushed. _'Kuso, why the hell am I blushing!?' _God, even when Sasuke wasn't around him he will piss him off. He started hating Sasuke because of Sakura. He doesn't like Sakura anymore so is that a reason for him to stop hating? He needed some time to understand the picture.

So there's only one thing he could do right now, avoid Sasuke.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Hellllowowow!! I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you liked it too! I also want to thank for these who reviewed and liked my story as well as for these who read it but are too shy to review (or simply don't want to)! THANK YOU!! XD Hope that you're waiting for more! 'cause there's a lot more coming up! Oh, and I'd like to know if everything was okay and if you have any suggestions or pairing that you would like to see!! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**_- -| With One Bite - Chapter 3 | - -_**

Naruto was walking back from Ichiraku after a few big bowls of fabulous ramen. He always uses the shortcut through an old playground, a typical freaky place, very dirty too. He was still pissed at Sasuke and his friends. How did they get the idea that they might like each other? That's crazy. But there was something that still annoyed him. That feeling he had when Sasuke was teasing him.

_"you better start running before I claim you. You little uke-ass..." _

Was that just him, or the teasing went a little bit too far? Since when does Sasuke say he will claim his ass?_ 'Che, is that even counted as an insult!?'_ He sighed. That was too tiring.

As he was walking deeper into the darkness, he started remembering about the story that Kiba and Ino were telling him a while ago...

-flashback-

_"Naruto my friend.." Kiba said and wrapped an arm around him. "Ever heard of the abandoned playground..?" Naruto looked up. "The one near my house? Yeah, I pass by there everyday, why?"_

_Ino joined the fun by throwing her arm around Naruto from the other side. "No way! So you don't know about the 'Old Psycho Hag' that haunts this area!?" _

_Naruto snorted. "I don't believe in this kind of stuff, bunch of fake little stories." He said as he kept eating his ramen._

_But Kiba and Ino didn't give up just yet. __"I heard that these who pass there at night hear creepy noises.." Kiba said. __"And there's a lot of paranormal activity at that particular area, I saw a show about it!!" Exclaimed Ino_

_Naruto was starting to get a little nervous, but he tried to act like he didn't care. __"I still don't believe all of this!!" He insisted with a pout. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And Uzumaki Naruto is never scared!" _

_But his expression was telling otherwise, and the two little devils were smirking at him._

_Sai smiled at him. "Too late Naruto they already got you. But you can always hug me if you want." He offered with open arms. _

_Naruto nervously laughed in replay. "Nooo thanks Sai! I'd rather having nightmares for two weeks after hearing this story than being molested and have them all my life."_

_"But that's not all! I also heard that about these kids who were playing hide and seek, so one of them went there, and he was never found!!" Kiba explained._

_"I think that you scared him enough, he doesn't even eat anymore." Stated Chouji from the other side. __"Yess!!" Cheered Ino while high fiving Kiba. "Tsk, you two are so troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru._

_On the other hand, Chouji was enjoying his meal and Sai was sending love messages to his boyfriend._

_However Naruto... fell into great depression._

-End of flashback-

"I bet that no one played here for ages.." He said as he entered it. It's true. He would always hear freaky sounds when he was passing by here before, but he used to ignore it. Right now, they freaked him out even more.

_'Stupid Kiba and Ino, with their stuuuupid stories!!'_

"Come on Naruto be a man! What can possibly happen to you over here? Nothing! Right.. nothing.." He soon started to hear those freaky voices again, like some kind of howling. It felt like something was right there in this park. He stopped to think for a moment and looked around. Suddenly, a strong wind from the West moved the old swings who created a terrible sound. Then he started to feel it.

"Something is wrong in here, this atmosphere.."

Now our Naruto was starting to panic.

_'K-keep going Naruto, it's just the wind, right.. just the wind..' _He kept saying to himself. As soon as he made a step, an old woman jumped out of a tree and did the same howling sound he heard before. she had long hair and a white ripped robe.

"HOLLY SHIT!!" He screamed as he started to run away from her. "F-FUCKING GHOST!! GOD WHY MEEE????" He yelled while running. He glanced behind him, _'THAT OLD BITCH IS FAST!'_ He complained. _'Come on Naruto think about something, what can you do when an old psycho woman is running after you?'_

He made up a few options in his head:

_'1- Keep running until she gives up, might not work because HELLO!! SHE'S A GHOST!_

_2- Give up.. NEVER!! I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto, the one that never gives up!!_

_3 - Use the superpowers you got, right after someone explains me how to fully activate them.'_

As he kept running he realized that number 3 was the best option. He just needed to somehow activate them, and looking at how close was that psycho, he needed to think fast. He did have these powers now but he needed that transformation thing that happened a few weeks ago at the infirmary.

_'Okay Naruto think. What did you do so your 'superpowers' will start working...'_

Then he recalled that the first time it happened was after he.. touched his bitten shoulder. He decided to give it a try. _'Please work!!' _He started to reach out for his shoulder, hesitated a bit and then touched it. He stopped at the touch. Somehow he felt at ease again. He started floating in the air with some kind of red light all over him. The old hag covered her face and moved away from him.

He soon started to feel the same burning feeling in his eyes and he felt his fangs growing again. He also felt something growing on his behind and head. and turned and saw a tail, and when he touched his head he felt something soft and moving, fox ears.

When he landed on the ground he licked his cheek and grinned. He finally felt this way again, easy and strong. It was a refreshing feeling that gave him a lot of confidence. He wiggled his tail in excitement.

The evil spirit howled again and started approaching Naruto.

"So you're after me huh. Fine, let's play tag." He started to run again, much faster than before. Naruto flipped over a tree and aimed his kick on her, but when he did, he fell down through her, like she was nothing!

He left a huge hole in the ground, but the old hag looked like no one even touched her. Naruto quickly jumped a few feet away from her. "Kuso, how will I get rid of her now!? With my powers or not, she's still a spirit!! I can't touch her!"

She appeared behind him and cut his arm with her claws. He groaned in pain and jumped on a tree. He lick his wound (fox habits), and started thinking.

_'If she could harm me, then why can't I harm her back? Why do I pass through her!?' _He tried attacking her a few more times, with no progress. _'NOTHING WORKS!!' _He tried to attack her again but failed as she cut him again. He hid behind a tree to catch his breath. _'Shit, this is serious. Think Naruto!!'_

She attacked him again and again, but he couldn't even land one punch on her. He jumped away from her and started running. _'I can't run away forever.' _She appeared in front of him and cut his chest, he fell down and growled. "Fucking.. shit.."

He looked at her, she had a psycho grin on her face, and she was ready to stab him, he looked with horror at her but a figure appeared before him and blocked her claws.

It was a male with purple skin and long hair. He turned to Naruto and glared. "What are you waiting for!? Go hide!!" Naruto nodded, got up and started to run. But the ghost jumped over the purple male and lunched at Naruto. When she was about to get him the purple male punched her and grabbed Naruto.

He put him behind an old sakura tree and said. "Don't come out and try to stay quiet, am I clear!?" Naruto nodded. The other one disappeared from his view in an instant. "Who the hell is that..?" He whispered to himself. Naruto watched them fight until the purple male formed some kind of seal and the old hag disappeared.

Naruto sighed in relief and the purple stranger appeared next to him and asked "How did you get these powers?"

"Why should I tell you!?"

"I hate repeating myself."

"Why do you ask me anyways!? Why did you help me!?"

The other one sighed. "Just answer the question."

"Not before you do!! What's going on!?"

He glared at him and sat back. "Fine. I guess I'll start from telling you about Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" He repeated.

"Yes, Kyuubi. He used to be one of the strongest demons alive. A lot of demons and evil spirits fought him, and tried to take over his powers. He was so strong that at one point he could lose control over his powers, and harm thousand of innocent creatures."

Naruto snorted. "You want me to believe this crap..?"

He ignored him. "At his final fight, he got so many injuries that his death was guaranteed, but he disappeared. Despite the fact that all the demons were sure he died, we could still feel his powers. Because he couldn't possibly be alive, we figured out that he gave his powers to someone. We looked in every dimension, and didn't find anything. Until someone transformed and used his powers for the first time after his death. It sent a big wave of energy to all of us. And we were sure that his powers are somewhere in the human world.. Unfortounatly."

Naruto glared at him. "And what's so bad about that!?" What an asshole.

"We are not allowed to reveal our existence to humans, no matter what. Mentally, humans aren't ready to use these kind of powers, and a loss of control could lead to a great disaster." Naruto almost laughed, is this guy stupid. "Wait, hold on. I'm a human, so why are you showing yourself to me?"

"You are not human anymore." He calmly answered. "What!?" Naruto didn't feel like laughing anymore. "I told you that Kyuubi gave his powers to a human, that human is you."

How is that possible. He didn't see any demon and no one gave him anything. The only weird thing that happened a few weeks ago was... "NO WAY!!" He started to recall the events in the forest again. "S-s-so that fox that bit me on my shoulder was.. 'Kyuubi'..?"

"I guess so. He was about to die and lose control. So he changed his form and bit you. That bite gave you Kyuubi's powers and turned you to a demon." Naruto looked down. That was one painful process. But he did feel very strong after that. No wonder so many want these kind of powers. Wait, so why did this guy save him from that spirit? He looked at the purple guy with fright. "S-so, are you after these powers like the others..?"

He chuckled. "No. My mother was a human and my father was a demon. So she had no choice but to give me birth here. I live in the human world, as a teenager like you. All my life I was looking for a half demon like me, so when I heard about what happened with Kyuubi, I wanted to meet the person Kyuubi chose. It won't make me feel like the black sheep between the other demons."

"Are you going to kill me?" Naruto dumbly asked. "Of course not baka."

"So what are you going to do with me?"

"Take you back to the demon's world. There's nothing else I can do."

"What!? No way I'm going anywhere! Isn't there any other way I can stay!?" Like hell he was going to leave his friends and school... Well he would leave school, but not his friends! The other stood silent for a moment until he said. "Actually, there is. You will have to learn how to control your powers and balance yourself."

"I can do that!!" Naruto yelled, not looking very confident. The other stared at him with surprise and smirked. "If that's what you choose, then you have a long way to go, and your trainer could be _very_hard to handle.." Naruto stood up and grinned. "If I can handle Tsunade baa-chan, then I can handle anyone!"

He smirked at him and got up as well. "Whatever you say. Come here this Friday after school, I'll be waiting here for you." Naruto glared at him. "I will you purple ass!"

"Are you sure you wont get scared and run away, because if you will, I'll have to drag you to the demon world."

"Shut up! I never run away from any challenge!" The purple male chuckled and poked him. "Oh yeah, then what was that all that running a while ago..?" Naruto glared. "Shut up!! You piss me off! You act just like Sasuke-bastard!"

The other's eyes widen a bit and he stopped smirking. "Hn. Don't be late." He disappeared from Naruto's view. "What was that about..? Damn asshole, didn't even tell me his name.."

* * *

Just like he decided, avoiding Sasuke was for the best. Now he found himself in a weird situation. Where ever he went, Sasuke appeared to be there too. Like a magnet! Naruto had a strong urge to punch him but he had to stay away from him, no matter what. If he would be around Sasuke, he will have this uneasy feeling again. And before he talks with the bastard again, he needed to figure out his emotions.

Besides, he needed some rest from his friends' teasing. This will be the greatest evidence that he honestly hates Sasuke.

He also noticed something else, Sasuke was staring at him for hours. He always did that before, but now, if Naruto looked back, the bastard would smirk or wink. h other!? What kind of enemies wink at eac Could anyone explain to him what was that suppose to mean!? How could he avoid Sasuke this way! It's like he begged for attention from distance.

So he was walking away from him, again. He passed by a classroom and stopped. The old music room, perfect place to hide. No way Sasuke would come here, this place is barely used by anyone.

He opened the door without thinking and smiled, now Sasuke will never...

Wait a minute.

What was Kakashi-sensei doing on Iruka? Why were they shirtless and hugging this way..? Why was Iruka-sensei blushing so much and oh-oh! is Kakashi glaring at him..? Yep, that's glaring. Did he miss something? Iruka and Kakashi were together? Since when!? Ahh, that could explain why Iruka-sensei always blushed around him, and why they were always eating lunch together..

He just saw something he shouldn't see. But still, he continued to smile. "I-I'll just.."

"Naruto get out!" Iruka screamed. "Yes sir!!" Naruto wasted no time and ran as fast as he could from that room. Now that's called shock. He was at the back of school, near the fence. Since the school was on a hill, the whole town could be viewed from that place.

"Phew, I think I almost had an heart attack.. Kakashi's face was screaming kill.. hah.. I think I will fail history this semester if-"

"Do you always talk to yourself..?" Naruto turned to the voice. "HAA!! What are you doing here!?" It was the purple asshole, the same one that saved him a few days ago. He was standing on the fence, in his school's uniform. "Just checking up on you. Don't forget about today."

"I won't!! You can leave now! What if anyone sees you!? Shoo shoo!!" Naruto stared at him. "Hey! That's my school's uniform! You go to my school!?" He rolled his eyes. "Took you some time to notice." Naruto glared. "What does that suppose to mean!?"

He was gone. "Eh? Where did you-"Naruto was grabbed by his waist and lifted up, bridal style. "AHHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOU PERVERT!!" He started to run toward the fence. "H-Hey! The fence is right there!! What are doing!? STOP!!" He closed his eyes.

"What..?" He opened his eyes and blinked. The purple demon was still holding him but something was different. They weren't on the ground anymore. They were flying in the sky, above their school, and the whole town. "EHH!! PUT ME DOWN!! I'M FALLING!! HAA!!" Naruto screamed. "Relax and try to enjoy the view instead. We'll be back soon."

Naruto pouted. "Easy for you to say, I bet you do this everyday.. Besides, you never told me that you go to my school! I don't even know who you are!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's your name?"

"..."

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"I'll tell you, only if you answer some of my questions first." Fair enough. "Fine. Go ahead and ask me."

"What's your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?" Okay.. where did this come from. What a weird guy. "Why are you asking me?" There was no answer. "Hey, could it be that.. you swing that way!?" No answer again. "So, you like Sasuke!?" The guy almost laughed.

"So you don't? Hah! And here I thought that I was the only one!" The young male glanced at him. Naruto chuckled. "Don't tell me that it means you like me.."

"Baka. You didn't answer my question." Naruto frowned. "I was getting there!"

He thought for a moment. "My relationship with Sasuke.. We're definitely not friends. And he's a real bastard!! I used to hate him because the girl I liked loves him. But after Kyuubi bit me, I saw how ugly she is so I don't care anymore! But it doesn't mean I like Sasuke now!! My friends tease me these days about it all the time!! They try to make me like him! Really annoying.." He stopped talking when he heard the other one laugh.

"What's so funny, you ass..?"

* * *

Naruto was glaring at Sasuke, for the millionth time today. Was that just him or did he actually look happy? Especially around him.

He didn't care about what happened a few days ago at arts class, or the teasing of his friends! He will talk to him after to him after class. Actually, Naruto thought that Sasuke acted this way because he avoided him. He didn't annoy him or fight with him, so he was acting like he was the king of the world! He wanted nothing but to rip his body into pieces.

"Hey fox face! Why do you look so angry?" Asked Kiba. Naruto didn't answer and glared harder at Sasuke. Kiba followed his eyes and grinned. "You never stop do you?" Naruto snorted and looked away. "I never even started, he's just a bastard.." Kiba laughed and called Shino to come.

"We plan on going to Shikamaru's place after school, wanna come..?" He asked with pleading eyes. "He has this new cool game I really want to try.." Naruto glanced at him. "Can't, I need to do something."

"Aww come one Naruto! It can't be that important! Unless it's a date!"

"Wha.." Naruto blushed. "What the hell are you talking about!?" Kiba grinned and glanced at Shino. "Come on Naruto we're best friends! Tell us who is it!!"

"I-it's not a date dog breath! I just have something to do!" The dog lover didn't stop. "Could it be.. that you're going on a date with Sasuke!!" He just had to scream that, didn't he. The whole class turned to them. Naruto buried his blushing face in his arms. He will make him pay for that later.

"F-Fuck you, shithead..!!" Kiba patted his head and laughed. "Whatever you say Naruto, I will find out in one way or another!" He glared at Kiba's back and sighed.

The bell rang. Everyone were starting to leave, and Naruto went to Sasuke's place. When he noticed him he smirked and asked. "What is it dobe? Can't wait for our 'date'?" Naruto blushed. "Sh-shut up!! I hate you!!"

"Really..? Then why are you blushing right now..?" Naruto pouted. "I'm not blushing..!" Suddenly he felt a head on his forehead. His heart beat was picking up pace when he saw Sasuke's face so close to his. "Doesn't look like you have a fever.. dobe." This feeling!! It was present again!!

Naruto smacked his hand away and glared at the smirking bastard. How much he wanted to punch that smirk off his face.. Sasuke leaned on his table and ran one hand through his hair. "So what do you need from me..?"

"I should be asking that teme!! What's with all the smirking and staring!? Huh!?" Sasuke gave him a blank stare. "Oh, so you noticed that." He always says that..

"Duhh!! Who wouldn't! People will start rumors if you don't stop this!!" Sasuke smirked. "Really..?"

"Don't try to act stupid, it doesn't suit you. If we didn't fight for a whole week, it doesn't mean you can start smirking out of the blue! I can take you on right now!" Sasuke leaned to him and whispered. "Don't waste your energy, you will need it."

He left a pissed Naruto behind. "What was that about..? That asshole.."

* * *

When Naruto came to the same place where he was suppose to meet the purple ass, no one was there yet. He just remembered, that he still didn't get to know his name. When they came back from flying, (as crazy as it sounds) he just disappeared again.

He decided to have a little nap, it looked like no one will come any time soon, so why not. When he woke up, he saw someone purple in front of him. "Guhh!! An alien!!" He screamed. The other one chuckled. "Shut up, it's just me."

Naruto stopped and grinned. "Oh, yeah. So who's my trainer?" He smirked at him and leaned closer to his face. Allowing Naruto to got a better look at him. He had some black mark on his face and red eyes with something spinning in them.

"I am." He proudly said. Naruto didn't have a very good feeling about it. "So because we will have to spend _so much_ time together, I'll change back to my usual form. You will have my cellphone number and address, just in case." Yep, not a good feeling at all. But he still nodded and stared at the purple male.

Slowly, his hair was getting shorter, changing its color to black. His skin turned to pale white-ish color and his were black, full of amusement. Naruto's eyes widen as he looked at his new 'trainer'. "Let's start afresh. I'm your new trainer, Uchiha Sasuke."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???"

**_TBC_**

* * *

"One more chapter to gowowow!! It might looked kind of messed up, but just give me time and everything will look logical."

Edited: It didn't change much, but I still found it in need to be 'fixed' and I added some fun 'little' parts. I don't know what came over me. Just revising the gramar and then bang! Ideas were rushing into my head!!

Hope you enjoyed it!! Review if you want!!


	4. Chapter 4

**_- - | With One bite - Chapter 4 | - -_**

"You can't be serious." Sasuke smirked. "If that's some kind of a joke, then I'm going home." He got up but Sasuke grabbed his hand. "I'm not joking." Naruto looked deep in his eyes. So Sasuke was the purple guy who saved him back then? Didn't he hate him? Once again, Sasuke owns him an explanation. What a complicated guy, this one. And if it was the same person, _'What was that all about!? Back then..'_

_''What's your relationship with Uchiha Sasuke?''_

Hs reaction to this question wasn't too great either..

_"Don't tell me that it means you like me.."_

So, he was saying all of this to Sasuke..? Then why did he ask, he should know better than anyone. Naruto sat back with a huff. "I can't believe this is happening. Like, I knew you were weird, but.. a demon..?"

"A half demon." Sasuke corrected him. "Right. Half demon." Naruto was always a bit on the slow side when it comes to thinking, but one thing he realised something pretty fast: There was no one at the park, but them. He was alone with Sasuke, again.

...

Naruto nervously looked down. He didn't even know what was he so nervous about, he didn't like Sasuke. He wasn't suppose to like him. It felt kind of awkward that after all the fights and arguments they went through, here they were sitting quietly, not knowing what to say. Especially on Naruto's part, the one who talks non-stop.

Sasuke looked calm as always, it didn't look like it bothered him at all. He was looking for something in his bag.

_'What should I say!' _Naruto thought. He didn't want Sasuke to notice his discomfort. "S-so, what kind of training am I gonna go through..?" He somewhat insecurely asked.

"Hold this." He gave him a big rock. Naruto glared at him. "And what do you want me to do with that?"

"You are going to learn how to move it-"

Naruto snorted. Who didn't know how to move a rock.

"-with your mind." Sasuke finished.

"What!? That's impossible! What am I, Jean Grey from X-men!?"

"No, you're Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." Sasuke sighed. "You have inhuman powers Naruto, you have to learn how to use them." Naruto glared at him. "Why do we start from this anyways! It's training right! Bring on the fight!"

"You can't fight now. You have to learn to control your mind, that's the most important thing. You might have Kyuubi's powers, and be able to use them, but you still have a human mind. I told you before that a human mindis not mentally ready for these kind of powers, so I have to teach you."

"Fine. So how am I supposed to do that?" Sasuke got up an placed the rock a few metres away from him. "You have to sit in front of the rock and concentrate on it. It's going to be kind of hard at first, but try thinking only about the rock. You have to feel relaxed and stop worrying about everything else, but the rock." Sounds easy.

"Did you do this before..?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Naruto said before taking a deep breath and looking at the rock. If Sasuke could do it, then he will just have to show that he does it better.

... After two minutes he groaned and shouted. "I can't do this! It's impossible!"

"Keep thinking that way and it will never move."

"It takes forever!"

"It's your first time. It might take at least two, three hours until you get it, but after you will learn how to do it, I'm sure it will take you less than two seconds to move anything you want. The key is to think only about the rock, let go everything else."

Naruto tried again. He kept thinking only about the rock, but even though the rock was his principle thought, he couldn't stop thinking about a particular thing..ramen. After an hour or so, he got up again and screamed. "IT'S TOO HARD!! Sasuke, I can't do this!!"

"No one said it was gonna be easy. Stop thinking about how hard it is, start thinking about the rock itself. You decided to go for it, so why do you.. _give up_..?" Naruto glared and sat back. "I _never _give up." Sasuke smirked. That's all it took for Naruto to get concentrated.

His pride beats ramen.

_'Rock. Move.' _Was the only thought in Naruto's mind right now, it was the only thing he was thinking about for two hours. He even forgot that Sasuke was with him. Everything was gone, except of him and the rock. _'Rock. Move. Rock. Move. Rock. Move. Rock. Move!!' _Sasuke sat in amazement as he saw something red flash in Naruto's eye before the rock started to move, and slowly, get up in the air.

"Naruto." He called. But the other didn't seem to hear him, he looked at the rock and the rock only. "Naruto!" He called again, finally getting the boy's attention and making the rock fall back to the ground.

"You did it." Naruto looked a bit lost before grining. "I did, didn't I?"

Sasuke smirked. "But don't get so happy, you still have a long way to go." Immediately, Naruto's grin was gone from his face. "Shut up teme, at least I did something." Sasuke glanced at him before asking. "Can I have your cellphone for a minute?"

"The hell! of course not!" Sasuke sighed. "Look, I'm going to give you my number so if anything happens, you will call me. I will be there in a minute or-"

That same weird feeling he had for a few days, it was kind of different. He felt butterflies in his stomach and sudden happiness. Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Sasuke said that almost like he actually... _cared _about Naruto. _'What am I thinking!! It's Sasuke!! It's impossible for us to be friends!!' _But Naruto's stubborn attitude couldn't control his heart, or the building feelings inside it. He wanted to smile. It could be nice, to be by Sasuke's side.

"-nd you have to quiet about these powers, people could think you will harm them and they are stupid enough to make a big deal about it, got it?"

Naruto nodded. "Good. Now, let's go to your house."

Naruto nodded again. Then his eyes opened up widely. "HA?? Why?"

"I need to know where you live, and by the way it's getting dark. The perfect time for other demons to look for a prey. You can't fight yet, so I'll help you if some demon comes out."

Naruto nodded again and led the way to his small apartment. The walk was quiet. Naruto was always on guard. Who knows, maybe Sasuke would jump on him and kill him. He did seem nicer and Naruto had these weird feelings toward him. But. They hated each other so much that it was hard to believe that they will become friends in an instant. But still, they were walking together, to Naruto's apartment on top of that.

"I'm not going to eat you." Sasuke said without looking at him.

"I-I know." Naruto answered.

"Then stop looking so nervous. I told you that I'm going to train you, not kill you."

Naruto looked down. "But.. don't you feel like it's kind of wrong for us to.. you know.. talk and stuff..?"

"And what's so wrong about that?"

"Hellloooo!! We hate each other! We always fight and insult each other! Then, only because I get some 'superpowers', you decide to talk to me and spend your time with me! Then you ask what's so wrong about that!? Everything in my opinion!!"

Sasuke slightly frowned. "If you don't like talking to me that much, then we wont talk at school, but your training cannot be canceled."

Naruto looked up. _'That tone.. could it be that.. I hurt him..?' _He looked away. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke. Who knew that he actually got hurt by something that lowlife Naruto said to him. He had the urge the smile, Sasuke did have feelings after all. He's just not very good at showing them.

"A-ano.. It's not like I don't want to talk to you.. It just feels weird that I talk to you after everything we went through.. H-how should I place this.. I'm just not used to being around you.. B-but I'm sure that we could get along i-if we spend time together like you said.."

"Hn." Naruto couldn't hide it anymore and smiled at Sasuke. When Sasuke saw it he hit him on the head. "What are smiling for, baaaka." It felt like he understood Sasuke a little more now.

"Ah! There's my apartment!" Naruto exclaimed. He had to admit that he was starving. He looked at Sasuke "would you like to come in? I can make tea or something."

Sasuke smirked. "Tea could be nice. Just don't poison it." Naruto glared at the last comment. "Shut up bastard!"

* * *

The apartment was small and old, but somehow it had a nice and comfy feeling that made Sasuke very pleased just by sitting there. The walls were either white orange or peach colored. He was observing the living room until his eyes landed on Naruto's back at the kitchen.

Naruto.. what could he say about this young man. He was right about the fact that it felt weird being together, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to be with him. He never cared about Naruto until they started to fight and insult one another. At these times Sasuke felt like he would kill him.

One thing that he did love to do, was to tease him. It was so fun seeing Naruto blushing and pouting with his full pink lips and big blue eyes. Before any of you come to conclusions, there are no feelings of love involved in that. Naruto was damn right when he said they hated each other, just that Sasuke hated him.. a little less than he thought.

He loved staring at Naruto, it will piss him off and make him angry. An angry Naruto was very cute. There again, no love.

Naruto's body was one of a kind. He had muscles, in the right places. He has a nice waist and sexy ass. Not to mention the way he walks... notice that all of this thinking, does not involve any love.

But it did involve a feeling a lot of gay guys probably had for someone as uke-ish as Naruto. Lust.

So? It's nothing bad. And it's not like he keeps it a secret, he does say to Naruto that he would love to do him from time to time. Did you think he lie? Nope, 100% honest. Sasuke was thinking about Naruto, a lot. Sometimes even too much. Sometimes, it would come to the point where he needs his hand's help to get over it.

He often wonders what Naruto truly feels about him. Does he hate him as he says? Sasuke was curious about Naruto. He wanted to know more about him. Because they spent so much time together, he knew Naruto's energy, so he could always be near him at school. But, after that trip a month ago, Naruto's presence felt different. That's when Sasuke started to feel something was wrong. He was occasionally following Naruto after school until that old spirit tried to kill him, and he ended up like this.

Naruto came back with two tea cups. He sat with a sigh an turned on the tv. "...So.. where do you live?" He asked Sasuke.

"Not far from here."

"Do you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Why? Where's your family?"

"You ask too many questions dobe."

Naruto glared at him. "Hey, you know a lot about me, I think I have the right to know!" Sasuke smirked. "Really..? Then I should tell you. You already know that I'm a half demon. My father died in a fight and mother died shorty after giving me birth. Since I'm not a pure demon, I'm not allowed to go to the demon's world so I grew up here... I also have a brother."

Naruto didn't want to ask any more, Sasuke didn't look very happy when he was talking about it, especially when he mentioned his brother. He didn't want Sasuke to look so angry so he changed subject. "So, what are you going to teach me next time?"

Sasuke's smirk was back on his face. "A few techniques to improve your mind control." Naruto sweat dropped. "You look a bit too happy about it.."

"Hn.." He said before taking a sip of his tea. Sasuke and Naruto were talking for about an hour before Sasuke got up to leave.

"Who knew that we could actually have a nice conversation, without violence." Naruto said while laughing. He couldn't believe that he had so much in common with Sasuke, they liked the same music, the same stores and they both thought Sakura was the biggest slut in the world.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you. I guess you're smarter than you look." Naruto glared. "What did you say teme."

Sasuke smirked and patted him on the head. "Nothing dobe. I look foward to our training together. Good night." Naruto waved and said. "Y-yeah, good night."

Was that just him or Sasuke'sstatement sounded kind of wrong.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were spending everyday together. After school they were training and doing homework together. Naruto learned a great deal about his powers and Sasuke. Naruto was not sure how to call them now. Friends? no no no, that sounded wayy wrong for Uzumaki's ears, as well as for everyone at school.

Naruto was getting weird looks from everyone, and more people seem to be scared of him now. His friends were okay about it but everyone were still wondering, what was going on between these two! Just a few weeks ago they were ready to kill each other and now they act like best friends.

The girl population were stalking both of them now, Sasuke for attention, and Naruto for getting information about Sasuke and possibly kill.

Speaking of which, the bad guys of school weren't too happy either about their forming friendship. Especially a certain red-haired punk.

"Gaara! That's where you are! I was looking all over school for you! Kankuro is in trouble again!" Gaara ignored her. "He got into a fight with Uzumaki Naruto!"

He turned to her. "How is he?" The young woman grinned. "What's that? Worried about your big brother?"

Gaara glared at her. He just wanted to know how strong was Uzumaki. "Anyways, Kakuro needs your help!! Naruto is beating him like he's crazy! No one can stop him! He beats up everyone around him!"

"How did it start?"

"From what I heard, Naruto was eating lunch until Kankuro picked up a fight, something about revenge for 'last time'. Do you know what revenge is he talking about?"

Of course he knows, Kankuro came to him a few weeks ago, bitching about Naruto and asking him to beat up Naruto. But as usual, Gaara ignored him. He got up from his seat and asked. "Where are they?"

"Eh? You're actually coming?" Gaara gave her another glare before she led the way to the school's cafeteria.

There was a huge mess, everyone surrounded a small circle with a lot of people. Teachers tried to gain control over everyone, but didn't seem to success. The fight was very violent, there was blood and Naruto was beating up everyone who tried to touch him. Gaara observed him. _'These powers.. he's not a human.'_

He smirked. So there were other demons at school apart Uchiha and himself. "How interesting.."

Temari grinned at him. "That's your favorite game, isn't it?"

Gaara ignored her and continued to look at Naruto's movements, there was something very strong about them. He wasn't an ordinary demon. He had a tail and ears. His eyes were flashing red, and he didn't look like he was in control over himself.

"Uchiha is here."

He glared when he saw Sasuke enter the cafeteria. That meant playtime is over before it can start. "Make sure everyone are gone in a minute." Gaara ordered. Temari grinned. Everyone either ran away or got beaten up by her.

He nodded at Sasuke and they both counted until three before they lunched at Naruto.

Gaara grabbed Naruto from behind and Sasuke preformed a seal and placed his hand on Naruto's face. He tried to get away until he fell unconscious.

Sasuke sighed in relief and was about to take Naruto from Gaara, who lifted him up and said. "I'll carry him. You lead the way. " Sasuke had a strong urge to glare at Gaara, but instead of making the situation worse than it is, he nodded and they left.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Edited: This chapter.. was fun writing. Especially the last part. It was so good that I don't think I changed it at all, except a word or two. Kankuro sounds like a real pain is the ass, maybe I should change that.. but then again, we always need someone like that in a story. In my case, it's not Sakura. As much as I dislike her, I won't be humiliating her any farther, for the sake of the readers who find her likable (if there is any). Gaara will probably end up.. -sticks out tongue- like I would tell you nya!! Read to find out!!

I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

_**- - | With One Bite - Chapter 5 | - -**_

"He's.. not just any ordinary demon right?" He continued. "That strong wave of energy, it's not something any demon could do. What is he, Uchiha?"

"Why should I answer you?"

"I might do something unbelievably bad if you wont tell me."

"Are you trying to threat me..?"

"Don't change subject. You noticed it too, right? After that trip."

"It's none of your business!!" He screamed. Making Naruto wake up. Everything was still blury in his view, but he knew that scent. Sasuke was near him. "Sasuke...?" He quietly asked. His eyes were still burning. "Are you here..?" He asked on the verge of tears. "Where are you..?"

"Shhh.. I'm here Naruto.." He picked him up and hugged him tightly, completely forgetting about Gaara's presence. Naruto started to sob. "I lost control Sasuke.. Did I hurt anyone..?"

Sasuke frowned. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto either. "Did I hurt you..?"

"No. Don't worry, everything is okay." Naruto nodded and fell asleep on Sasuke's lap.

"Didn't you two hate each other?" Gaara asked after a while. "People change." Sasuke answered.

"Are you fucking each other?" Sasuke glared. "What are getting at..?"

"You know what I'm talking about Uchiha. You might not show it, but there is quite a lot of people who believe that you prefer dicks."

"Is that suppose to scare me? I don't care what people think of me."

"Just reminding you that because of your reputation, Naruto could be in danger."

"Since when are you are so fucking caring, especially to Naruto. I will say it once, so you better not make me repead it again, Stay fucking away from him, Gaara." That was said with hell of a deep scary voice.

But Gaara wasn't that soft. "No." Sasuke glared at him, he felt like killing him. He could work with Gaara, and they could be quite the best team, but besides this he was ready to destroy him at any moment.

"What is Uzumaki?" He asked again. "Leave him alone Gaara. I won't tell you shit so stop asking." He coldly replied. Gaara frowned and got up. "You don't have to." He left with determination to find out, with or without Sasuke's cooperation.

* * *

Naruto was floating somewhere. It was dark and scary, until someone's presence lit up everything. "Naruto.." That voice was saying. He knew it was the same person who lit up everything around him. "Who.. who are you..?" There was a figure in front of him, but it was blurry. He could see everything, except that person. "Who.. are you..?" He asked before the figure turned, but it was impossible to see the face anymore, because the light behind it, was too strong.

Naruto sharply sat up. A weird dream again.. He thought. He had someone else's clothes on. His eyes followed every corner of the rather dark room, and he decided, that's not home.

The door opened, revealing Sasuke with a tray of food and water. "You're awake.." He said in relief. Naruto nodded. "That's your house right..?"

"Hn." Naruto wanted to glare, but he was too tired so he sighed instead. "A bastard once, is a bastard forever." Sasuke chuckled at his little comment.

He placed the food tray on the floor and looked at Naruto. "How do you feel?"

"My head hurts.. But everything else is fine!" Sasuke suspiciously observed him. "We will take a small break from your training."

"Ehh!? Why!? I'm okay! Seriously!!" Sasuke bent down and placed his hand on Naruto's. "Naruto.. don't you remember what happened today..?" Naruto looked down. How could he forget.

"That loss of control can unbalance you and if you use your powers right now, you might lose control again. If you are overloaded with that energy, you will die, but your body will keep on living as a killing machine until someone else kills it."

Naruto looked down and bit his lip. He didn't mind taking any breaks, but he never wanted to hurt anyone, or die. 'I feel like a monster..'

"Sasuke.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean this to happen.. I should just kill myself right now.. I got these powers, and I keep on hurting everyone, I can't even control it!!"

"Getting hurt and hurting someone is normal, we all have feelings after all. Don't blame it on yourself. You didn't choose Kyuubi's powers."

Naruto started to sob. "What should I do Sasuke.. I can't even stop crying now.. I'm really pathetic.." Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "Naruto, come here."

"Eh-!!" Before he could move away, Sasuke hugged him. "S-S-Sasuke?" A red as tomato Naruto asked._ 'Why don't I just push him away..?' _That same feeling that was always bothering became stronger and stronger. It killed himself over it, because he had no idea what is it, what does it mean.

"You're not alone, you know that everything is going to be okay so stop crying, you're a man aren't you?" He asked. Naruto pulled away and blushed again. "Shut up! Every man has his own moments! Didn't you say by yourself that 'we all have feelings', why is this shitty attitude!?"

"I was just trying to cheer you up.."

"Cheer me up!? Do I look happy to you!? Huh!?"

Sasuke smirked. "At least you stopped crying." Naruto sighed and fell back to his bed. He didn't feel like arguing with Sasuke right now. "Don't you want to eat?" Sasuke asked. "Not hungry." Came the quick answer. "It's ramen."

"Okkkkay! Where did you hide the chopsticks?"

* * *

"Woahh!! Sasuke your house is huuuuuge!! Where do you get all the money to afford all this!?"

"My mom was born to a rich family, so she left me a pretty good fortune." Naruto nodded in understanding. Sasuke's house was truly amazing. Nothing like he ever saw before. He even had a pool and a playground, big enough to play baseball!!

"But, you still have other relatives from your mother's side right? How come they don't want some of the money." Naruto asked while touching and examining everything they pass by. "Most of them are dead. I don't know the others and they probably don't even know that I exist."

"Then how about Sai?"

"His family is rich as well, so they don't want the money."

"Oh.." Naruto wondered for how long did he live this way, it sounded so lonely. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. "Hey sasuke!"

"What?"

"Let's eat and go out somewhere! Then We will come back here and I will stay here for the night! How does that sound?"

"..."

"Great! I knew you would agree!"

* * *

At the kitchen, Sasuke was doing most of the job while Naruto was watching. "It's kind of funny that it was your idea, yet I do everything."

"I can't help it! I only know how to make ramen! But you wont let me eat it!"

"Dobe, ramen is not healthy. You should eat other stuff from time to time."

"Ha!? I eat ramen all the time and look how healthy I am!!"

"No, just too hyper.."

"What did you say!?"

"I said check how's the chicken. I finished with the salad."

Naruto got up and went over to the oven. "Umm.. It looks ready, I think." Naruto sniffed the air. "Ah! It smells so good!"

"Better than ramen..?" Naruto frowned and childishly screamed. "No!"

After they ate. Naruto thought about where should he go. He had a few options in mind, but Sasuke strictly refused to either of them. So when he offered the only place that was left in his mind, Sasuke refused anyway!

"One reason Sasuke! Tell me one reason why can't we go!"

"Okay, first of all, because I said so." Naruto frowned. "Don't act like you're the king of the world or something! That's not a reason!"

"We are not going anywhere, period."

"Fine!" Naruto yelled. "Then I will go alone!" He turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere. It's too late and dangerous outside." Naruto released his arm from Sasuke's grip. "What's wrong with you Sasuke!? If you don't want to go anywhere doesn't mean I should stay here and die of boredom with you!"

Sasuke gave him a hard look. "Fine. Do whatever you want." He was surprised to notice that Naruto went upstairs instead of leaving. A few minutes later, he returned with Sasuke's tight clothes on. He used gel on his hair and a bit of eyeliner. 'Where did he get that?' Sasuke wondered. He couldn't recall when did he buy an eyeliner.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me, Sa-su-ke?" Naruto smirked. "There will be a lot of perverts and wild animals who would be chasing this cute ass tonight." He said while turning around and rubbing his behind. "I would need someone strong and brave to protect me no matter what.."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his behavior. He knew Sasuke was gay? Because if he tries to seduce him, then he did it fucking good. "Wait here." He said while going upstairs. He was happy to be back down stairs, looking better than even. 'You want to play a little Naruto? That's absolutely fine with me.' He was dancing in his head when he saw Naruto's face. 'Especially when I know that I won.'

He didn't wear tight seductive clothes. Instead, he wore a black suit with navy blue shirt underneath his jacket, and no tie. His hair had the usual look, only to be more sharp. No hair was out of place. He looked cool and very sexy.

"Shall we get going..?" He asked Naruto with a deep sexy voice. They got into Sasuke's car. And drove off. _'It feels like a date..' _Naruto thought while blushing. _'A date with a guy.. On top of this it's Uchiha Sasuke.'_

He wanted it to feel strange and wrong, so he will regret it and forgot all about it, but he didn't. Deep inside, he was exited about what might happen tonight. _'Since when did I started to feel this way..?'_ He forgot all his worries when he glanced at Sasuke. From there on, he had only one thought in his mind. _'It will be a night he will never forget.'_

* * *

"Naruto.. You said it's a club.."

"It is, a gay one." He answered with a totally normal voice. Sasuke looked over at him. "Naruto.." He started. "Yes?"

"Before we go in there, there's a few stuff I need to know."

"Sure go ahead." Naruto said, as if he was waiting for this moment. "Are you gay..?" Silence took over the car. "I used to like Sakura, remember?" Sasuke nodded, she was one of the major reasons why they started to hate each other at first place. _'So that means.. that nothing can happen between us._' Sasuke stated to himself.

He didn't deny to himself, he felt disappointment. Besides the fact that he would like to have him for at least one night, he knew that Naruto was a great person so they will have no problem if they were ever together. By now, any hate that he ever felt toward the little guy was totally gone, and vanished from his mind forever.

Attraction. He felt attracted to Naruto. But there was other feelings too. Very strong feelings.

Who knew it would ever turn out to be this way. If it was the Sasuke from three months ago, he would never agree to have a normal conversation with Naruto. But he liked the Sasuke he was now. He loved hanging out with Naruto and teasing him. Life was truly getting better from his perspective.

"But.. Would you still talk to me if I ever told you that I am..?" Hope, was an option then.

"Well.. I'm here after all.." Sasuke told him to assure that he has nothing against gay people. Naruto grinned. "So should we go in?"

Before Sasuke realized it, they were already in.

Sasuke was surprised. It was crowded and noisy. People were dancing everywhere, some were making out. But he wasn't so shocked about that. What did surprise him was the fact that SO MANY guys from their school came here, even some girls.

What he missed to notice is that people were even more shocked to see him there. Sasuke never showed up at any parties or clubs, ever.

He recognised Naruto's friends and a few classmates. Gaara was there too. When their eyes met, Gaara nodded to him and went back to making out with some young boy.

"Hey Sasuke! Come here I need you to meet someone!" When he turned to Naruto, he saw his friends together with him and two other people he never saw before. A young guy who looked like female and a huge guy next to him. Looking dead serious.

"Okay, I bet you all know Sasuke." He said to his friends, who looked strangely happy to meet him. It kind of felt like meeting the bride's family if you ask him. "So I decided to make a few introductions!" Sasuke looked over at them one by one.

"So, this is Kiba, Shino, Chouji and I think you know Shikamaru." Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru was in all of his classes, so much for a lazy genius. He gets good grades even when he doesn't try.

"And those are the owners of this club, Zabuza and Haku. They're also our close friends. Thanks to them we have a place where we could all hang out together!" The big guy nodded in Sasuke, as if scanning him, and the female looking guy smiled warmly at him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He said with his usual deep voice. "Thanks for taking care of this little idiot. I know it's not easy." everyone laughed and Naruto started to scream at Sasuke. Zabuza smirked at him, he already knew they could get along.

They picked a place with a big table enough for all of them, drinking and laughing. Shikamaru was either sleeping, or drinking. Chouji was eating all the time, Naruto and Kiba were cracking jokes at almost everything they saw and Shino was.. quietly observing everything.

Sasuke had to admit, he never had this much fun. He found himself filrting with Naruto all the time. He was sure that there was a pretty fat chance that Naruto was gay, and interested in him. Could this so called friendship bloom into something deeper than that? Only time can tell.

They sat next to each other, with Sasuke's arm around his waist. He decided to stay like that since none of them seemed to mind. And as we all remember, this is a gay club. If Naruto would walk through the crowd like that.. he will have people after him.

Zabuza and Haku were all over each other and from time to time, he would talk to Sasuke. It was decided, they could be friends. Apparently, Zabuza was into swords and martial arts, just like himself.

"We should meet up to fight sometimes." Zabuza offered. "While the ladies will be shopping." He grinned at his last comment. "Great idea." Sasuke said.

Zabuza didn't have any supernatural powers, but Sasuke could still feel the big amount of energy from him, and the female looking guy. It would be very interesting to witness a demonstration of his fighting skills.

Suddenly, the loud music became even louder, the usual lights went off besides the flashy colors that moved all over. And before he could react, Naruto pulled him into the dancing crowd.

_**TBC**_

* * *

"Waii!! It was so fun to write this chapter. I didn't update so soon cause I didn't like the start of the chapter that much, and I didn't want it to suck. So finally, I managed to write something that won't burn your eyes. ^_^"

Edited: That was a cute comment, I couldn't erease it. Haha. Soo.. chapter 5 huh? Let me be honest with you guys, I can't believe that I already came so far with this story, without any $%*^&% done. Tsk, kind of weird. But I'm sure it will come, it's on its way. I was cracking up by the end of the chapter when I wrote ''Could this so called friendship bloom into something deeper than that? Only time could tell.'' It feels like a love drama or something. So let's just say that this part was probably a sarcastic joke. Because as much of a yaoi lover I am, I think I suck in all these cute-romantic moments.

so...

Thank you for reading!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! XD oh and review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**_- - | With One Bite - Chapter 6 | - -_**

"DOBE! STOP PULLING ME IN THERE!" Sasuke screamed. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU SASUKE!" Naruto screamed between laughs. When they arrived at the middle of the dance floor, Naruto placed Sasuke's hands on his waist and started to rub himself against his crotch.

It didn't take long before he tighten his hold on Naruto's hips and make sure they stick together.

Zabuza and Haku went to dance too, leaving the other four at the table. "Mehh, I wanna dance.." Kiba muttered to himself. He looked around him and his eyes stopped on a girl with long navy blue hair, almost black. She had white eyes and huge breasts. He grinned at the other three and made a sign to Shino who nodded at him. He ran to te girl who blushed when she saw him smiling at her.

"HI! I'M KIBA! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He screamed loud enough to be heard even with the music on. The girl smiled back and blushed. "H-Hinata.." Kiba didn't hear so he bent over so she will repeat in his ear. He pulled away and grinned. "SO HINATA! WANT TO DANCE?" She blushed again and nodded.

Back to Naruto, who kept grinding against Sasuke. That man was having a little bit of trouble._ 'Shit, what do I do know?' _He got hard from the dancing.

They were both in a daze. After a while Naruto placed his hands on the back of Sasuke's neck to keep them closer all the time. Sasuke didn't know what to do anymore.

Pfft, attracted. Scrub that, that strong feeling in him was something he knew better than anyone. It was lust. He decided that Naruto was amazing when it came to turning him on, because right now he wanted nothing more than fuck him all night.

Suddenly, the music changed and so did Naruto's position, now he faced him with a big grin on his face before wrapping his arms around his neck and whisper. "_Dance_ _with me Sasuke_."

"Fuck.. Naruto.." He knew that the other couldn't hear him. Even if he did, how could he explain to him why was he whining about? Like he will say something like 'Oh yeah Naruto you were acting very sexy with me so I got hard while dancing/rubbing with you/against you.'

He wanted to leave the dance floor. No, he needed to. But he couldn't. People were all around him, and Naruto's grip around his neck was tighter than anything. He tried to stay away from Naruto's body, but that small ass kept on moving closer to him no matter what. When they started to grind against each other again, he realized. Naruto was hard too.

Sasuke couldn't resist but look at his face. Naruto was panting just like himself. His face was shinning from the sweat and hie eyes were half closed, full of excitement.

The fun didn't stop right there. Much to Sasuke relief (or not :P), a lot of cold water started to fall at them from above. It was like a shower. Everyone cheered and screamed for more. All of a sudden, he had this strange thought. What if they weren't the only ones who got hard from dancing. After all, everybody were rubbing against each other, and the majority of them.. were guys.

Zabuza really had a great club, that was clear. That guy knew just what to do to get people moving. He finally understood his own love for dancing. With a few exceptions of course. Only with Naruto and definitely at Zabuza's club.

They didn't have enough room anymore because so much people joined the dance floor, they were glued to each other no matter what they did. The songs kept on changing and they continued to move.

Everyone were wild. Jumping singing, dancing and laughing. It felt like the floor beneath them was moving and the walls were barely keeping up.

Almost everyone who were at the club were dancing. Even the second floor was full of people. Some were dancing on the bar and tables. It felt like the club will break down any minute now. A few chairs were broken for sure.

The water stopped falling on them, but something else happened. Zabuza's club was really unique after all. They were dancing in the dark for a couple of minutes until white and blue lights flashed on a few spots in the club. Then something started to grow out of there. Like small stages. They had other dancers on them.

So they continued to dance, with the dancers moving and some even striping right there. Most of them were at least shirtless by now.

After god knows how long, they decided to leave the dance floor. They went to get a drink at the bar, holding hands all this time so they wont get lost between the people. Sasuke payed for both of their drinks so they kind of stayed there for a while to catch their breath.

"DID YOU LIKE IT?" Naruto asked. "IT WASN'T THAT BAD." Sasuke said. "'THAT BAD'? IT WAS AWESOME AND YOU KNOW YOU LIKED IT!" Sasuke smirked. He just had to tease him. "Did you like it..?" He asked. His voice wasn't very loud, but he knew Naruto heard him. He blushed at the question.

"WH-WHAT?" Naruto nervously asked, trying to sound like he didn't hear. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed his hand to get back to their table. He looked around last time, he decided to come back here again, with Naruto.

To his displeasure, his eyes met Gaara's again. And he didn't hide the glare he felt like showing him for so long. Gaara smirked at him, as if understanding what was he saying by that. He glanced at Naruto before walking back to their place.

They sat just like before, Sasuke's arm around Naruto's waist. They leaned on the back of the couch and looked exhausted. (A.N- Forgot to mention at previous that they sat at one of those tables that didn't have chairs, but a couch. Hehe.)

The other three looked at them, as if they're not from this planet. Then Naruto asked. "WHAT?" Shikamaru chuckled and answered. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST FUCKED." Naruto blushed and Sasuke smirked. He decided to answer for him ."WE DIDN'T GO ANY FARTHER THAN THE DANCE FLOOR." The three of them laughed.

A while later, Zabuza came up to them and made a sign to follow him. He led them upstairs, passing by the DJ and other dancers. They walked through a hallway and finally entered a room, with other hallways and stairs.

Shikamaru groaned when they closed the door. "Ah.. That was loud." Shino nodded in agreement. "What is this place?" Sasuke asked. "That's where me and Haku live."

"Hn." '_No wonder it's this big.' _He added in his mind. Naruto looked around them. "Hey, where's Kiba?"

"He grabbed a chick and went to dance." Chouji replied.

"Let him have a little fun, he's a big boy now." Zabuza said. "You don't have to tell me!" Naruto pouted. "Anyways," Haku interrupted. "There's food in the fridge if anyone's hungry. I'll go get some drinks." He kissed Zabuza before leaving back to the club.

A moment later, Kiba ran in, shock and fear was all over his face. He was wet from sweating and looked like he was about to die. "I'M ABOUT TO DIE!!" He screamed. Naruto chuckled. "What did you do now!"

"NOTHING! I was just dancing with this girl until her freaking clone comes up to me and starts bitch talking! Before he could get to my face, I ran off, but that bitch's after me!!" He grabbed Naruto's leg and tightly hugged it. "UWAAA!! Naruto!! Brother! You have to help me!!!"

Suddenly, an angry young male shows up at the entrance. He had long hair and white eyes. He looked around the room and when his eyes landed on Kiba he glared and started to approach him. "Hey," Naruto said, getting the guy's attention. "Who the hell are you!?"

"That's not important," Zabuza said. "He better get the fuck out of my apartment."

"Neji." Sasuke said, not letting any emotion appear on his face. The other looked at him with shock. "Sasuke..? Is that really you!?" Sasuke slowly nodded. "God where have you been all this time!?"

Sasuke didn't answer, he didn't look too happy either. "I thought I would never see you again.." Neji said with a small smile. "What happened?" Sasuke asked him, totally ignoring his previous statement. In a flash, Neji's smile was gone. "This guy dared to ask Hinata to dance and then he put his dirty hands all over her, that's unforgivable!!"

Kiba tried to justify himself. "B-But she was okay with it! Besides, this is what 'dancing at a club' means!" Sasuke sighed. "Overprotective as always.."

"Oi Sasuke! are you sure that you know this guy?" Naruto asked. "Yeah.." He looked down. _'I know him quite well..'_

* * *

Haku came back with the drinks and Neji got Hinata from the club. In the end, Zabuza agreed on letting him stay as long as he doesn't pick up a fight with Kiba. They all sat at the living room, some on the couches and others on the floor with pillows.

They could barely hear the music from the club. A truly amazing place, this club.

As always, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting close to each other. Haku was on Zabuza's lap and after a few talks and agreements, Kiba was allowed to be next to Hinata, at a distance of two meters. Shikamaru was sleeping and Chouji was chewing on something that Haku got him from the kitchen.

Ever since Sasuke sat next to him, Naruto couldn't help but notice the intense glares he was getting from Neji at the other side of the room. _'What's wrong with guy?'_

There was all kind of video games and other stuff in Zabuza's place so after some time of talking they all kind of separated at different parts of the apartment. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto on the couches. Somehow they ended up laying down together, with Naruto's head resting on Sasuke's chest.

He was still wondering about Neji. "Hey sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Did you notice the glares that Neji was giving me?" _'Fuck' _Was the first word that came to Sasuke's mind. He didn't want to explain Neji's attitude, especially to Naruto. Of course, his face never showed any concern so he said "You would like an explanation."

"Explanation would be great! Because I didn't do shit to this asshole! Glaring at me for no reason isn't very nice." Sasuke smirked. "Are you sure you will handle the shock dobe..?"

"Spill it out Sasuke.." From that point on, Sasuke tried to avoid Naruto's big blue eyes. "Neji... He's.. Neji is my ex-boyfriend."

Naruto didn't dare to say anything or the following three minutes. So this was it? Neji's jealous. But who could blame him, the way he was hugging and acting with Sasuke tonight could make any of Sasuke's fans jealous.

_'What should I do!?' _He was worried about what sasuke felt. Or worse, what if Sasuke used him to get that attention from Neji. But before he came to conclusions, he almost missed one important detail. He got off Sasuke and sat on another couch. "Sasuke.. you're gay?" Sasuke chuckled and sat up. "Yes dobe, I'm gay. I don't think it's that surprising." Naruto laughed. "Nah, it just explains a lot."

...

_'Shiiiiiiit...' _Naruto thought. It did explain A LOT. He thought about everything that happened previously tonight. _'We... acted like a couple..'_

Naruto's logical side woke up. _'So Sasuke likes me..? AHH!! Bad thoughts Naruto BAD THOUGHTS!! It's Sasuke you're talking about!!'_

He got back to reality by asking. "So what happened between you two?"

"...We met five years ago, when we were eleven. At that time we used to be classmates. After we finished sixth grade, he confessed to me and even though I wasn't sure about my feelings, I agreed to go out with him. I broke up with him about a year ago, because I realized that I never seriously loved him."

"Are you serious!? I bet he felt so bad!"

"When I told him my true feelings, he didn't want believe me, because from his point of view, we were something like the 'perfect' couple." Sasuke chuckled. "At first he thought I liked someone else in my school, so he was stalking me. A while later we stop seeing each other and I didn't hear anything from him ever since the breakup."

"Does he know that you're a half demon?"

"..Yes."

"Uhmm.." Was Naruto's reaction to the story. "So, what will you do now?" Sasuke sat up. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. Naruto could be so confusing sometimes.

"Don't you regret for throwing him away like that..?" Sasuke shrugged. "Not really, quite the contrary. I felt relief and peace in mind, because I always felt like I was using him when we were together. I didn't feel anything for him. "

Naruto sighed. "But it still felt good to have him as company right? Before we started to hang out, you were very lonely.."

"What are you talking about? We could barely see each other because he always had to study to keep up with school and his father's demands. The only times when he was at my house was when we were having sex by the end of our relationship." Naruto blushed. Okayyy, he just learned something new.

"A-Anyways, you guys should keep up with each other! I bet he will feel better if you talk to him about stuff.." Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "Naruto, are you trying to make me get back with Neji?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Naruto lied. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah right.. you little liar!" He jumped at Naruto and started to tickle him. Sasuke ended up on top of Naruto. They looked into deep into each other's eyes and Naruto could feel his face heating up.

"Naruto.." Sasuke whispered. "I can't go back with Neji.." Naruto blinked. Unexpectedly, Sasuke got off and stood up. "Would you like to have something to drink?" Boy, were they getting tipsy or what? Having a drink every now and then could lead to something bad. "I-I'll get the drinks, you can stay here!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his odd behavior but nodded anyways.

Naruto left back to the crowded club. He was glad to get out of there. Being around sasuke is so stressful these days (wonder why XD). Especially after this. _'I can't go back to Neji..' _Naruto blushed again. What the hell did he mean by that? And why the hell did his heart beated so fast? All these thoughts were making his head hurt.

As for tonight's dancing and hugging, he blamed it on the alcohol and teenage hormones. He was sure that if it was a usual school day, Sasuke would barely touch him.

He went to the bar and ordered some drinks. When the drinks were done, he decided to stay there longer. He had to prepare himself, he was going to see Sasuke in a few minutes. It means back to the stress and rapid heart beating.

Now he was starting to have this feeling like.. _'Someone is staring at me..'_ He said to himself. _'And by the way it feels, there's no way it's Sasuke.. or any of my people.' _A few days ago, Naruto learned from Sasuke how to identify different energies of people, so he could know who's near him, even with his eyes closed.

He took a quick glance around him and didn't notice anyone. That is, until he turned back and saw Gaara sitting right next to him. He almost fell off his seat in surprise. _'Fucking shit.. it's Gaara..' _

Naruto never really spoke to Gaara, the guy was too scary to even look at. Somehow, they were classmates since their freshmen year, so it was quite common for them to know each other. He could sometimes feel that Gaara was staring him, like watching when he screams at the teachers or laugh. Sometimes he thought the guy liked him, but in this case it's kind of different, because a while ago he almost beat his brother to death.

_'Does he want to get back at me for beating up Kankuro?' _Gaara stood up and stared at Naruto, as if waiting for him to follow. _'Yep, looks like it.'_

He followed Gaara outside the club. And that's when Naruto's mind started to work. _'Oi oi oi oi.. no matter how do you look at it, it's just plain wrong.. Since when does Gaara care about family?' _He was ready to die out of stress inside, but on the outside, he was the calmest person on Earth. He really thought it was a skill, to hide what you feel behind a strong face, after hanging out with Sasuke for some time, he got a lot of experience at it.

_'GUH!! Thinking about Sasuke again! I should really stop it!' _

He looked at Gaara and asked. "Is it about your brother?"

At the look on his face, Naruto was sure that it was something else. Finaly it looked like he got back to himself and answered. "I don't care about this useless trash." _'How could he talk like this about his family..?' _Even if Kankuro was a complete asshole, they were still related!

"Then what do you need? I have to get back to Sasuke and the others." Gaara glared at the mention of Sasuke's name. Then a strong wave of energy almost blew Naruto away from his position. It took him a while to understand something. "Y-You're not a human!?"

Gaara bent down. "Listen, I want you to show me these powers again.." He evily grinned at Naruto. "Fight with me."

**TBC**

* * *

Ha! Neji's jealousy kicks in! I couldn't believe it when I wrote it but it doesn't sound so bad. It's better than SasuSaku at any case -shivers at the thought- What's going to happen next? Gaara vs. Naruto!! Oh and more of Sasunaru of course!!

Edited: Hahahaha... This is a fun chapter. Have to admit, it made me hyper. I felt kind of sarcastic because I kept on saying how great was Zabuza and his club to the point of mocking, "They could barely hear the music from the club. A truly amazing place, this club." could be a good example. My vocabulary is so poor that I think I will hide my head under a pillow right now. Anyway. Eventually, Gaara and Neiji will (obviously) somehow end up together. One thing I need to know from you guys is: would you prefer Gaara as uke or seme? I will write what you like but you gotta tell me.

And again,

Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!! REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter 7

_**-- | With One Bite - Chapter 7 | --**_

"F-Fight with you..?" Naruto asked. "That's right. Don't waste my time and just do it! Your boyfriend can appear any moment now.." That was it. "HE'S NOT MY-" Gaara was about to punch him but something stopped him.

"What are you doing. Don't touch him." Someone grabbed Gaara's wrist before it reached Naruto's face. That sounded kind of like Sasuke. But it wasn't Sasuke at all. Naruto looked up and gasped. The guy looked like Sasuke! He glanced at Gaara who was struggling with the man's grip. Finally he let him go and Gaara backed off.

"Who are you." Gaara asked. He looked at his outfit and backed away even more. "You're one of Akatsuki..?"

The black haired man didn't waste any time and went right to Gaara. He punched him down then kicked him the face, that alone sent Gaara a few feet away. Naruto was starting to sweat. That guy was damn strong, stronger than Gaara. So the only thing he could do is run.

He went for it, but the mysterious guy noticed him. He appeared before him and didn't let him pass. Even though the guy was strong, Naruto didn't lose any confidence. "Move." He said. "I can't let you go back."

"What!?"

"You have to come with me." He was about to grab his wrist but some sand covered Naruto and pulled him away from there. It was Gaara. "I won't let you have him.." He said with a hard voice. That guy's moves was pretty strong, that already assured Gaara a lot of damage.

"So fuck off, he's staying."

"If you won't hand him over, I'll have to take him by force." Gaara spat out some blood. "Fuck you. I always do it the hard way."

"Kisame, deal with him."

"Another punk?" Gaara looked up. There was someone on the roof of the building. He had a shark like appearance and blue skin. "Oh.. looks fun. But it might take a while, you know!" Gaara glared at the smirking bastard. He wouldn't let this guy beat him so fast.

He wanted to fight with Naruto. And he didn't care what he had to do for it, he will get his fight. Gaara glared at the guy on the roof. He jumped down easily, landing on the ground with his fingertips touching the ground. "Well now," On the moment he started to talk, the music at the club started to so loud, it was perfectly heard outside.

"Let's rock 'n roll kid." Kisame got out the sword he had on his back and in a matter of seconds they were fighting like animals.

While with Naruto, he was trying to stay away from the scary red eyed guy. He was running left and right but everywhere he went, the stranger was after him. He ran so much that he was already far away from the club. Strangely enough, the streets were empty. Not a soul was outside right now, not even one single car!

He hid behind a building and looked around him. It seemed like he lost the bastard. "It's.. Ha.. Sort of... a deja vu.."_ 'Like the time at the park' _He hated feeling so weak. He wanted to fight back and go back to his friends but he wasn't such a big fool, he knew he couldn't beat this guy.

_'If only Sasuke was here..'_ He thought. _'I just had to follow Gaara, didn't I?'_

"Stop hiding from me." Naruto screamed when he saw the other one next to him. He was about to run but stopped at his step._ 'What good would it be if I run away? I will just get tired and he will still get me in the end.'_ He glared at the stranger._ 'If I will have to, I will fight with all I have!'_

"What do you need from me?" He asked with a rather deeper voice than usual, it made him sound scarier.

"Your powers, obviously."

"Then, why would you need me to go with you somewhere? If you want them so much you can just go ahead and fight me right here right now."

"You will know once you follow me." Naruto glared harder at the guy. He gave a short answer with no detailed explanation. Just like Sasuke. It pissed him off. "Don't want to." He turned around and started walking away. But we all know that it won't stop the kidnapper. "It wasn't an offer." Naruto felt his hand reach for his wrist. When his hand was and Inch away from him, Naruto turned around and kicked him on his face. Caught off guard, the Akatsuki member was sent flying just like Gaara a while ago.

Then he felt very stupid for doing that because when that man got up, he looked less happy. And he didn't look very happy before so it means that now he was super pissed. Naruto mentally screamed while holding his head. _'Shit..'_ His fearless face was starting to break by now.

The other guy cleaned his lip with a finger and stared at the blood.

"I didn't bleed for a long time.." He looked at Naruto. "Where did you learn to kick this way..?" Naruto looked confused. Sasuke didn't teach him anything about physical fighting yet. This was one of the kicks he used very often at school fights.

"It's just my own little move. I didn't expect you to fly like that though.."

"You haven't learn to control your powers yet. What a pity."

"What did you say!?"

"If you had control over yourself, you would had the chance to beat me and go back alive." Naruto felt some drips of sweat on his face. He looked dead serious when he said that.

_'Sasuke.. Where are you!?'_

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Naruto?"

"WHAT?" Kiba asked. "I said, HAVE YOU SEEN NARUTO?"

Kiba shock his head "SORRY MAN, DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS."

"I see." Sasuke irritably said. "Thank you anyways." Kiba didn't bother to answer. He couldn't hear him any way.

_'Where did that baka go!?' _Sasuke was glaring everywhere he looked. He couldn't find Naruto and it's useless to ask drunk people where is he. Kiba was the last option. Being the sharp person he is, he couldn't ignore the fact that Gaara was also missing. _'Don't tell me he..'_He felt angrier by the second. If Gaara had to do something with Naruto's disappearance, he will murder him.

There was still other places where he could search up. He went to the guys' toilet, but went out as soon as he entered it with an uncomfortable look on his face. _'Did anyone around here ever heard of a Love Hotel!?'_

Zabuza's apartment was empty too. _'Did he leave without me?' _Sasuke won't give up on Naruto. He won't leave someone close to him so easily. _'But if he did leave..'_Sasuke didn't want to think about it._ 'You never know until you see it for yourself!'_ He grabbed his car keys, in case he won't come back.

Outside the club was still loud because of the music. He went out from the back to avoid horny people, Neji included.

He looked around and stopped when his eyes fell on a bloody figure. It took him a while to recognise who was he looking at. "Gaara..!?"

"Uchi-" He started to cough out blood. Sasuke was by him in a second. He never saw Gaara in such a bad shape, even their fights didn't reach so far. He didn't want to leave Gaara alone so he tried to call Naruto's cellphone, he left it upstairs. Hopefully someone would answer.

After a few tries, Sasuke felt no choice but to be the partypooper. Gaara was half conscious and badly injured, he needed medical care right now. He wrapped Gaara's arm around his neck and his own arm around his waist. "Hang on, Gaara."

Sasuke kicked the door, getting everyone's attention. Everyone looked shocked to see him holding a half dead Gaara, even the music fell.

"Oh my god!! It's Gaara!!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Haku immediately reacted. "I'll get some bandages!" Before Zabuza went with him he turned to Sasuke. "Oi! Listen Sasuke! I want you to keep this place clean!"

"Zabuza!" Haku angerly called him. "That's not important!"

"Right, right," He turned back to Sasuke. "But you will have to pay for the door!!"

A few young fan boys came to help him with Gaara. Everyone were too shocked to talk. "Well, what are you waiting for!?" Sasuke glared at everyone. "Instead of standing there like idiots you could call an ambulance!"

"Already did." Shikamaru said. "I won't let Gaara die like that."

"Hey you! Are you close to Gaara-sama or something!?" Asked an angry fan boy. "No, I'm just his sister's boyfriend."

"EHHH!!???"

"Tsk, so troublesome. It's not the right time to be talking about this."

"Shika's right!" Kiba butted in. "There's other stuff to be taken care off! First of, Sasuke.." Sasuke looked at him. "I know you hate each other.. but I think you went a bit too far this time.. you want to end up in jail or what!!?"

"You can't possibly be thinking I did this!?"

"Then who did?"

Sasuke glared at the floor. "I don't know.. I found him like that behind the club.. while I was searching for Naruto." He straighten his back and looked up._ 'I almost forgot!' _He grabbed Gaara's collar and started to shake him. "NARUTO! WHERE'S NARUTO!?"

"Wait!!-Sasuke!!" A few guys struggled with getting Sasuke away from him. "Stop it you will kill him!!" Sasuke stopped moving and panted. Gaara lifted up his hand and moved his fingers back and forth in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke came up to him. "What is it."

Gaara grabbed his wrist before coughing out more blood. He was in a lot of pain. After a while he weakly opened his eyes and quietly said, "..N-Naruto..." Sasuke couldn't hear anything so he got closer and this time Gaara sounded more serious. He whispered one word.

"_Akatsuki_."

"We're back assholes!" Zabuza carried a bag full of medicines and other stuff. "How is he doing..!?" Haku worriedly asked. "It looks like he's loosing a lot of blood, the ambulance should be here any moment." Haku sat beside Sasuke who was still frozen on spot.

"He has a lot of cuts.. this is definitely a knife's scar. If he will lose any more blood he's at the line before death.." Haku explained.

"Gaara-sama!!"

"Gaara-sama! Hang on! Help is on the way!"

"I will do what I can.. but I can't promise you anything.." Haku looked unsure of the risk before him. He never had to take care of such an injured person before. Zabuza placed a hand on his shoulder and bent down. "Don't worry, I know you can help him." Haku smiled and started to work.

"I might be helpful in this case." Neji said. "Eh? Neji-kun?"

"I go to a special medical school, I know quite a lot about these stuff." Haku nodded and accepted the offered help.

"Oi Sasuke! what did Gaara tell you!? You didn't move all this time-" Sasuke suddenly stood up and took off his jacket. He looked over everyone and took a deep breath before saying. "I'll go get Naruto back."

"Eh? You know where he is!?" Kiba asked. "I will know once I get out of here." _'There's too much mixed chakra here, I can't sense Naruto at all.'_Akatsuki is a very powerful criminal organisation from the demons' world. Sasuke clenched his fists. _'But for Naruto.. I'm willing to go as far as I have to.'_

"Well then, I'll be going."

"Hold on." Zabuza said. "You think that after we met and had a few drinks at my own club I will let you go so easily?" Sasuke eyed him confusingly. "I'm going too." Sasuke would go on dismissing him, but he had a strong feeling that Zabuza's not the guy who would give up. He only had to mention the warning. "It could be very dangerous."

Zabuza smirked. "Let's go then?"

Sasuke smirked back. "Yeah."

* * *

Naruto didn't know how long will he be able to stand up. The guy was trying to knock him out but Naruto was clever by nature so he got away from almost every attack. He was never losing speed but on the inside he was really tired. _'Just a little more Naruto.. You can handle a bit more..'_

He didn't want to use his powers because he was scared to lose control again.

"I already told you, stop running away from me. It will only make the process more painful."

"Process my ass..! I'm not some kind of tool to be played around with!"

"You sound so confident, but where is the help? Where is your friends when you need them?" Naruto glared at him. "Shut up! They're probably looking for me!"

"I think they will be too busy with the raccoon demon."

"Raccoon.. demon..?" _'Could it be.. that he's talking about Gaara!?'_

"I don't know if Kisame kept him alive or not, either way he will need a lot of attention."

"You.. Bastard!!" Naruto screamed. "I will kick your ass!!" He didn't care how tired he was, even if Gaara wasn't a very good person, no one had the right to talk about someone's life like it's nothing! "I highly doubt it. Before thinking about others maybe you should look out for yourself."

"Screw you! I'll beat you and-"

_THUMP!_

Naruto fell to his knees and started coughing, when he stopped he looked at his hand, full of blood. He felt a strange bitter taste in his mouth. He felt like puking. "Wha-What's going on!?"

"It must be the after affect, caused by my kick earlier. In a matter of time your organs will fail one by one and you'll die."

"D-Don't screw around!!"

"It's only a matter of time before you fall to the floor and start feeling unbearable pain inside of you."

_'I can't die!!_' "No..." _'I want continue eat ramen and train with Sasuke! I can't die.. when my life is getting better!!'_ Despite his enthusiastic thinking, his body reacted just like that guy said. He tried to stand up, but a jolt of pain in his abdominal stopped him from trying. _'Kuso..!!'_

"I WON'T DIE HERE!!" He surprised the man by jumping at him and knocking his forehead against the other's before punching his face a few times and finally kick him right in the chin. Naruto was panting and holding his stomach with one hand before falling back to his knees. All this sudden movement caused a lot more pain.

"Impressive." For the second time that day, the mysterious stranger wiped some blood from his mouth and stood up. "It's the first time I've seen anyone stand up after the effect takes place. I knew that Kyuubi would choose wisely his successor."

_'Shit.. I can't see clearly..'_ He felt so tired, he wanted to close his eyes and sleep. _'Sasuke..'_

"Naruto!" The moment he heard that single voice, exhaustion was gone from his mind. He looked up and forced a smile. "You...You came.."

"Baka, I won't allow you to die without going farther in your training." Naruto was starting to tear up. He couldn't believe that Sasuke came for him. He was already injured but he still in good shape. "Hn, how foolish for you to come for this demon."

"Shut up Itachi! I didn't come here to talk, and I don't plan on fighting either. I..." He looked at Naruto. "I came here for Naruto."

"How sad that you can take him back only after a fight.. Akatsuki is need for his powers, you should just giv-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Sasuke glared at Itachi with matching red eyes. "Naruto is the one who has to decide if he goes or not!!"

"Stop acting so childish and face the reality! No matter what kind of person he is we all know that his existence is a curse to us!" Naruto looked at Itachi thoughtfully. _'I'm.. a curse..?'_

"Don't listen to him Naruto! Kyuubi was a great demon! He was fighting only when it was necessary and helped those who needed help! An individual shouldn't be judged by his powers!" Naruto nodded at Sasuke and hissed in pain. "Naruto!" He called him again. "It's okay, lay down and close your eyes. I will be done soon."

Naruto obeyed Sasuke and Itachi glanced at him. "What you said was true. But you know how the demons' dimensions work. Unfortunately, we judge and being judged for our reputation in fight. That's how it is, that's how it will always be."

Sasuke smirked. "Do you think a stupid rule from I world I don't belong to will stop me now..?" Sasuke jumped down from a building he stood on and started to fight with Itachi.

"You still decide to take on whatever comes in your way.. and fight for him?" Sasuke smacked Itachi's fist away. "That's what I decided."

"Why?"

They backed off each other. "I... I don't know.." He truthfully answered. He never put any serious thought to it. He just wanted to be with Naruto. Sasuke doesn't deny how he feels, he knew his feelings were getting stronger everyday they spent together.

"Then let him go. Such a power should not be protected, but used." Sasuke sent a kick to Itachi who easily blocked it. "It's Naruto's powers! It's his decision how to live with them!"

Itachi smirked. "This fight will decide which one of us is right, Sasuke."

"Violence," Sasuke said. "Can never solve anything."

From there on, a series of hard blows and kicks were sent to different places of that area. Buildings were starting to have visible holes and destroyed parts. The sun was about to rise, so outside became quite bright. This area of the city was almost empty, so they didn't bother anyone.

They jumped away to different places again. This time, they were both injured and bleeding. "Sasuke... do you understand the weight you put on your shoulders by keeping him by your side? Your life is in danger just like his."

"I approached Naruto on my own. It was my decision to train him and I will protect him no matter what any of you say about it!"

Itachi glanced at the rising sun and looked back at Sasuke. "Whatever you decide, if it has something to do with Kyuubi'ssuccessor it won't lead you to a bright future, Sasuke." Itachi disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"My future.. Was never planned to be bright from the start.."

He changed back from his demon form and rushed to Naruto. He held his head and nudged him softly. "Naruto.. Naruto..! Can you hear me?"

"Nnn... Sasuke..."

"Yes Naruto, it's me. Everything is okay now, Itachi is gone."_ 'Itachi..?'_He asked in his mind. He was too tired to think of that. All he could do was grin when he felt the sunshine hit his face. "Thanks.. For coming for me... Sasuke.."

* * *

"WOOHOO!! That was one of the best nights I ever had!" Zabuza yelled. "I never knew there were others who could fight as good as me! Fucking awesome!" He swung his sword and put it on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sasuke answered while holding an unconscious Naruto.

"Say Sasuke, you know I'm not stupid so I think you should tell me who were these people." Honestly, he had no problem with Zabuza knowing about it. They knew each other for almost only 16 hours but it felt as if they were friends for a long time.

Only problem was. "Even if I'd tell you, you will laugh and call me crazy. Because what I will tell you is something that sounds unbelieveble to you."

"Let me guess, those shitheads weren't humans right?"

"..How did you know?"

"In fact, you two are not humans either."

"Did you see me fight?"

"No, I was too busy with the tuna fish. Me and Haku are both fans of Martial arts, we practice any kind of fighting style and that also means a lot of meditation... Ahh, I guess we kind of 'overdid' with everything and we gained some kind of our own abilities."

"That's the first time I hear a human doing anything like that.."

"Well, consider it an honor to be in my presence. Enjoy the moment while you can! Haha!" Sasuke chuckled. "It's not the time to be joking. We have to get Naruto a doctor."

* * *

When Sasuke and Zubaza returned, everyone who were at the club all night actually stayed. Kiba even started to cry because he was so worried about Naruto. Gaara was already sent to the hospital with Shikamaru Neji and Hinata with him until his siblings arrive.

Since Naruto was in need for a doctor too, Sasuke wasted no time and started his car. Everyone were saying their goodbyes and people started to go back home, claiming it the the 'craziest, funnest night they ever had', besides this they also promised to come back.

"Thanks for your help." Sasuke said. "Hey, no problem! You're a cool guy Sasuke. Call me next time you have a beating to do!"

"Zabuza!!" Haku said. "I'm really sorry it turned out to be this way, Sasuke-kun. We all wanted a fun night and it turned out to be this way.."

"No need to apologise. It's already done and all we can do is learn from it." Haku smiled. "Please take care of Naruto, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke nodded and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll do everything I can." Sasuke drove off.

"HEY!! Why no one thanks me and has a mature conversation! I helped too!!" Kiba yelled. He waited for Shino to say something but in return, he only got a stare. "Sasuke and Zabuza are just way cooler than you, Kiba. It can't helped." Chouji said with a box of cookies in his hands. "What did you say!?"

"Okay! Who wants milk with these cookies?" Haku offered.

"..I never planned on sharing.." Chouji timidly said

"Wha-!? You shithead! You ate all of my cookies!!" Zabuza screamed in anger.

**_TBC_**

* * *

Heh..hehehehe... -rubs the back of her head- I know what y'all think. You think 'Ohh now I will have to wait another month' or something. Maybe, maybe not. I don't know about you people but my life is pretty crazy! I was distracted and busy, but no worries!! I'm here at last.. buhahahahaha!! So for these who have their summer vacation and thought they will spend their time on reading new awesome chapters... I'm sorry. Besides! I had a shock about a week ago because of One Piece. I couldn't sleep.

Oh and I want to seriously thank anyone who reviewed =] You really really help me!!

SIDE-NOTES:

I can't help but notice how I don't name the character as a narrator until someone presents him in the story.. funny or stupid? Any way, that's 'my style' for you.... hahahahahhahaa.

Okay, I got it. Zabuza Loves his club. And if I have a good memory, I didn't criticize it as much as I did in last chapter. Another thing is about Zabuza's personality. A bit OOC right? He seems nicer than in the series... or that's how I see it.

For these who got a bit lost, TUNA FISH IS KISAME!! =D Oh and ONE MORE THING!! About Itachi this time. I have trouble keeping up with his personality and stuff so if you find something awkward about the way I presented him here, please feel free to criticize me =] For some reason I think I made him talk too much o_O whad you think?

About Gaara's fighting. Yeah I made him move more and use less sand.. probably because I want it to look as realistic(?) as I can... If that's possible heheehehe..

See ya in next chapter!! (will be happy to receive reviews!! ^_^)


	8. Chapter 8

**_- - | With One Bite - Chapter 8 | - -_**

Naruto was rushed in the ER.

It was all good when Itachi finally left but Naruto's condition got worse by the minute. Like something was eating him inside. When Sasuke got to the hospital he was sent to the ER and he was left waiting at the hallway for the next three hours. About an hour later, Zabuza and Haku arrived with coffee and sandwiches.

Sasuke was quietly sitting down with his elbows on his knees, feeling guilty for allowing this to happen, Zabuza was walking back and forth, clearly pissed off and tired, and Haku was sitting next to Sasuke, holding his coffee and glaring at the floor. There was an uneasy silence that was broken by Sasuke's tired voice.

"..Zabuza, Haku. You already helped more than enough, and it's okay if you go home. I know you're tired, and this time I'll always be by Naruto's side so-" Zabuza grabbed his collar. "Shut up Sasuke! You pop up in Naruto's life, mix him up in some sick shit and tell us to back off?!"

"Zabuza!!" Haku said while trying to get his hands off Sasuke. "Please, we're in a hospital!"

The bigger man ignored them. "Listen brat I might be tired as fuck, but I'm not going to leave Naruto, who I knew since I was a fucking little kid, with someone who got close to him in the last three months and put him in some inhuman fights that result in him being at risk of dying THERE!!" He pointed at the ER room a metres from them.

"...I..." Sasuke whispered. Even though Zabuza was holding him upwards he looked down so bangs will cover his eyes. "..I know that Naruto was severely injured, and you have every right to say it's my fault.. I was suppose to murder that man a long time ago.."

"Who?"

Sasuke looked up, with hate in his eyes. "Itachi.."

Zabuza let him go. "What the hell! ..Uhh..Not like I want to break the moment but isn't that your brother!?"

"Me and Itachi have different mothers. My mother was a human our father fell in love with. He left Itachi's mother to be with mine, and he still holds a grudge about this. Since my mom is dead he passes on his hate on me.. He's crazy."

"So.. What does it has to do with Naruto..?" Haku asked.

"He always keeps an eye on me. He noticed that I like Naruto so he wants to take him away from me. He wants me to feel the same pain he felt as a child."

"That's fucking stupid!!" Zabuza furiously said.

"Yeah, but go prouve it to him. He says he wants Kyuubi's powers but I know Itachi, he doesn't care about power, he's already one of the strongest demons, the only thing he wants is my eternal sorrow. He likes to warn me about everything that might happen to me even though all of it comes from him.. But the reason why I want to kill him is because he killed all my mom's family. He was trying to break me ever since I was born, but he never saw me suffer or cry over anything and it's eating him inside."

"...But.. you do, don't you..?"

"Of course, they were the only family I knew and loved. It was very painful to lose them, but it also made me stronger. Strong enough to believe in myself and do better than mourn over something that will never return." He stood up and looked at Zabuza with a forced little smirk. "So.. I'm sorry that I put Naruto at twice the danger he should be in as Kyuubi's successor." _'I guess I should also apologize that I like him so much..'_

Haku and Zabuza were staring at him with slight shock. It was kind of weird to have a 'perfect' looking guy like Sasuke tell you something so private, something that would make him look so small and.. just like all the normal middle classed people who experience similar problems with familiy, work or friends.

Suddenly the door next to the ER main entrance was opened and one of the doctors came out. He was holding a few papers and fixed up his tie before stepping toward the other three.

"Are any of you related to.." He looked back at his papers. "Uzumaki.. Naruto?"

Zabuza spoke quickly. "He doesn't have any family, but I'm his childhood friend and this one here," He pointed at Sasuke. "Is his boyfriend." Sasuke chocked on his coffee while Zabuza and Haku looked quite happy. The doctor fixed his glasses and cleared his voice.

"Anyway, the boy has serious problems. I'm surprised that he's still alive actually.. Besides severe bleeding and three broken ribs, his body is reacting in a funny way.."

Haku frowned. "What do you mean by 'funny way'?"

"It's almost as if his organs are burning inside of him, they're.. they're rotting. Very fast. We tried everything we could to stop it but it's only getting worse. This is the first time I've seen anything like this.. it's almost like it's.. supernatural.. I'm afraid.. You have two choices, but I think you will want what's best for him-"

"Fuck, we want what's best for him, but don't make it fucking sound like he's gonna die now! There has to be something you can fucking do!" Zabuza interrupted him in anger, not caring if he screams anymore.

"Sir, I'm afraid there's nothing else I can do! I'm very sorry to say this, but your friend has less than two hours to live!" Haku gasped and hid his face behind Zabuza's back. "You have two choices: let him die naturally in pain, or give him heaven's shot and part with him right now."

"What the fuck is 'heaven's shot'?!!"

"It's a vaccine that shuts down your nervous system and heart so you die in painless sleep." The doctor explained.

"There's no fucking way we'll give up on Naruto so easily! You gotta keep trying!!" Haku tearily said.

"I'm sorry miss but like I said you have only two-" Sasuke pushed him to the and grabbed him by the neck. "Fuck your two options, there's no two options, and they're not our! It's Naruto's choice to live, and he rather eat dirt than give up on living because he feels pain!"

"Sasuke!" Haku screamed.

"....-cough- I-I'll call the security!! -cough-!!" Zabuza got Sasuke off the doctor who rushed back into the ER.

"Chill out Sasuke! He's not Itachi, and he's not worth it."

"...Naruto..Can die now."

Zabuza and Haku looked down.

"I won't allow this."

They looked up at Sasuke. "What? How-What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to let him die today even if he 'wants' to."

"Sasuke you heard what the doctor said, he can't do anything-"

"The doctor isn't a half demon like me."

"That's a good point." Zabuza said.

"Wait here."

Sasuke looked around and sneaked in the staff room. Two minutes he came out in doctor's suite, with his own clothes in his hand. He gave them to Haku and said. "I'll be right back."

After he disappeared behind the door Zabuza sat down and sighed. "I guess.. everything will be the way it has to be.."

"What do mean?"

"Don't you know Naruto? He never fails in choosing the right people. After all, I met you through him." Haku smiled with a light blush on his cheeks. "Sasuke probably has a 'third option' that's not from this world!"

Haku sat next to him and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "He better get Naruto out of there.. Naruto hates hospitals. They don't have his favorite noodles."

* * *

Sasuke slipped in the ER without looking much like a stranger. He knew quite a lot about medicine and didn't get lost between the operating tables. Naruto was surrounded by people and machines, trying to save his life. A few feet away from himself, the doctor who spoke to them outside was arguing with another one.

They didn't know what to do.

Quietly, he pushed through the crowd around Naruto to at least be able to see him. Finally, he got his hand.

It was cold.

When he got close enough to see his face, he could already say that Naruto looked dead. He was pale, almost blue, and his pulse was very weak. Sasuke could imagine the pain he might be feeling. Something so painful that you're not sure if it still hurts or not. It gets you confused between life and death until you're completely lost. That is a deadly kick.

He didn't want Naruto to die. He didn't want Itachi to see his weak side. In that small second the look on Naruto's face made him realize the important role he carries in his life. He will be able to live if Naruto's gone, but it won't be important anymore, because the feeling of life is going to be gone.

But he didn't want it to happen.

Sasuke took a hold of himself and got back to where he was next to Naruto. He didn't care if the nurses were there or not, he didn't care if the doctors will find out about him, Sasuke wanted Naruto to live. He took off his mask, bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Naruto..." He whispered. "Please.. come back.. to live with us.."

He slipped his other hand to his heart area and took a deep breath.

There was a nurse who was asking him what is he doing and who is he, she was annoying. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!! I'm going to help him..!!" Everybody looked at him with confusion. He was bare handed and there was nothing around him that could do miracles.

Abruptly, his hand clentched Naruto's skin and a strange blue light was starting to surround them. Sasuke started whispering something and electricity started floating around them. The sensitive machines around them started to make noises.

Outside, Zabuza and Haku felt the strange wave on energy. They looked at the ER. then each other.

"Do you think what I think?" Haku asked.

"What the HELL IS HE THINKING?!!" Zabuza jumped up and when he opened the ER door, a couple of nurses ran out.

"KYAAA!!!"

"It's a demon!!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!"

Zabuza opened the ER room and stared at Sasuke before screamed in rage. "SASUKE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!!"

"I'M GOING TO SAVE NARUTO!! ...AT ANY PRICE!!"

"YOU IDIOT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH ONE OF THESE COST!!! YOU'RE GONNA BLOW UP EVERYTHING!!" Sasuke ignored him and turned away. "What the hell is he thinking.."

"He's in love." Zabuza turned to Haku. "You did some crazy stuff too at 17." He looked back at Sasuke. "That was a long time ago.."

Haku sharply turned back to him. "What does that suppose to mean..?"_ 'The crazy stuff or.. love?'_

"Haku, WATCH OUT!!" Suddenly he was grabbed by his waist and dragged behind one of the beds. Zabuza was holding him and breathing heavily. "That's unlike you.. to get distracted.."

"I'm sorry." He turned to Zabuza and smiled. "It won't happen again." Zabuza raised a brow._ 'Why was Haku faking a smile..?'_ "Oi you're not hurt anywhere, are you?" He started looking over him.

Haku turned back and quietly replied. "No."

"If you say so.." Zabuza said, looking suspicious. _'His attitude changed.. He's acting real strange.'_

CLASH!! BOOM!! THUD!!

Followed by dead silence. Zabuza and Haku didn't move for a while, to make sure it was finally safe to come out.

"I think it's over." Haku said. "Yeah." Zabuza agreed. "OI SASUKE! Are you still alive!?"

"...Naruto's okay.."

Zabuza got up, with Haku in his arms, and walked over to Naruto and Sasuke, who was sitting besides Naruto's bed, looking like he'll pass out any moment.

"You look like shit. What did you do?"

"I.. gave Naruto's some of my powers. He's weak now.. he can easily lose control, he only needs the extra energy to make it happen. So I just gave him the package he needed to win over Itachi's kick and fight it off."

Haku looked at Naruto and sighed. "He looks fine now. Now you need more help than him." Haku helped Sasuke to get up, who fell on him out of exhaustion.

"Oi! Oi! Careful where you touch!" Zabuza took Sasuke away from Haku. He took one of Sasuke's arms and wrapped it around his neck while wrapping his arm around Sasuke's waist. After a few steps Zabuza groaned. "The fuck are you eating man! You didn't look so heavy!!"

* * *

And thus the trio who were left to watch over Zabuza's club, were just finishing off the last cookies and milk.

"Hey.. you think Naruto's okay?" Chouji asked.

"Yeah! He's an animal, he can survive!" Kiba turned to the right. "Right, Shino?"

"..."

* * *

Gaara took it in pretty badly too. Shikamaru was the closest one to what you could call a relative, and Neji and Hinata just got kind of dragged into this because their family's a branch of great doctors and scientists.

Actually, the very hospital where Gaara was rushed in belongs to the Hyuuga Family. Shikamaru was talking with one of the doctors about Gaara's situation. Although the risk of dying was pretty far, there was still a lot of things to take care of. When he finished talking, he sighed and walked back to the other two.

"I-Is Gaara-san going to be alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah.. that's what the doctors said. Seriously this guy... is so troublesome..!! He never learns his lesson!" Neji and Hinata exchanged looks. Shikamaru's anger seemed to take him into his own world. "Always getting into some random shit and thinking he's gonna make it alive no matter what.."

"Th-This kind of thing often happens to Gaara-san?" Hinata asked him.

Shikamaru looked at her in hesitation, as if hiding something, and covered the whole thing with answering. "Well.. More or less."

"So.. what are you, his cousin or something?" Neji asked.

"Eh.. more like future brother-in-law."

"Oh my! You're getting married..?"

"Yeah.. that was the deal... Which reminds me.." _'I have to call her..'_He groaned in irritation. "So troublesome.. I have to call this guy's sister.. You can visit Naruto if you want. I asked the doctor and he's downstairs in the ER."

Neji looked up. _'Naruto? That means that.. Sasuke's there too?'_

"Let's go Hinata."

"Ah! Eh? But Gaara-san.."

"...All right, you can stay here. But don't go anywhere until I come back. And call me if something happens." Hinata nodded and he left in hurry. In hope to get some time alone with Sasuke. He didn't care if they were no longer lovers, he wanted answers. He also wanted Naruto out of their lives. Jealousy and anger were dominating his head. He couldn't stand the sight of Sasuke with someone other than himself.

Too concentrated with his thoughts, he didn't notice the figure walking infront of him until they bumped into each other. Neji wanted to glare but instead he smiled a little when he saw who it was.

"Sasuke! I was looking for you..!"

Sasuke looked vexed and kind of angry. He didn't want deal with Neji when he had Naruto to take care of. Ever since they broke up Sasuke was cold and heartless with him, but no matter what, Neji would always follow him. Loyal, caring, blinded by his own love.

"What are you doing here." Sasuke asked, obviously irritated.

"It's my family's hospital, remember?"

"I don't remember anyone you know being rushed to the hospital." Neji didn't answer until a few nurses passed by them. "Let's cut the crap Sasuke you know I'm here because of you. I don't know about what's your relationship with 'Naruto' but I want you back. I want us to be back!! ..I.. You know that I love you..!!" He desperately said.

"Neji-"

"Can't you see!? Fate brought us back together Sasuke! We're meant to be together!!"

"No we're not!! It's not fate who decides my life, it's me..!!" Sasuke was trying to stay cool but he went through this topic so many times, that it just seemed ridiculous.

"What-"

"Neji, we can't be together, because.. I don't love you." Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath, registering Sasuke's words and thinking over it. He heard these words countless times, but the overwhelming pain always struck him like it was the first.

Silently, Neji walked to the wide window and turned his back on Sasuke by leaning his elbows on the edge of the window.

"...Where did he come from?"

"Hn?"

"Naruto."

"Aren't you abit too curious?"

"Is he your lover now?"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"I love you Sasuke! I'm not going to let you being dragged down to his level!!"

"What?"

"I know his kind of people. Using others, playing nice and innocent then leave you when you're destroyed..! These dirty pieces of trash-"

_SLAP_

"Don't _ever _talk about Naruto this way." Sasuke left without saying anything else.

Neji looked shocked, then when he realized what happened, he glared at Sasuke's back. "Sasuke. I'm not giving up." _'Not until I'm sure..'_

Sasuke ignored him and kept walking. Of course, he didn't want to look like he cares. He wanted Neji to get over him, start hating him, and forget about him. But things weren't that simple. Neji was the kind of person that holds on to people he loves no matter what. And he couldn't stop loving Sasuke.

Neji stared at Sasuke's back until he turned at a corner and started walking back to Gaara's room. When he walked in, Hinata wasn't around but he went in anyway. He felt like crying.

Because he wasn't loved back by the only person he ever truly loved.

He could feel his face heat up and his vision was getting blurry because of his tears. He got up, walked to the window and started sobbing. Slowly, silently. He tried to stop himself because he didn't want Hinata to see him like that. He was suppose to be strong for her.

"Why are you crying.."

Neji gasped and turned around. He quickly cleaned his eyes and said. "I'm not."

"Whatever." Gaara tried to get up a little but hissed in pain and got back to how he was.

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"I barely sleep." Neji raised and eyebrow. _'What a weird guy..'_

"How are you feeling?"

"Who are you." Gaara coldly said.

"Hyuuga Neji. My family owns this hospital." What else could he say.

"And why are you in my room, Hyuuga." Gaara didn't look angry, or happy. His face looked like a doll's face. Even when he was talking his face barely moved. It was quite odd. Neji started to recall everything he learned about Gaara so far and for some reason felt a bit uneasy being alone with him.

"I'm.. I-I'm Sasuke's.. old friend." He felt stupid for stuttering like that, but there was some fear he couldn't hide from him. Gaara's eyes looked like they knew everything he was going to say, and how he felt. "After everything that happened I was randomly dragged into the hospital with your brother-in-law."

"Who?"

"Sh-Shikamaru..?"

"Oh, him."

"Yeah.." Neji glanced at the door, wondering where the hell is he anyway.

"Why were you crying?" Gaara asked again. Neji blushed a little and glared. "Mind your own business!"

"Did your boyfriend dump you or something?"

"Excuse me?"

"Let me guess.. Sasuke." Neji blushed. Gaara smirked. "I knew it."

"How did you know? Sasuke told you?"

"Uchiha and I almost never talk. Unless it's something very, very important."

"Then-"

"Sixth scent." Neji sighed. "So what are you, a demon."

"Maybe." Neji stared at him. Not sure if he was joking about it or not. Then he thought about Sasuke again and sighed. "I'm so tired.." He whispered while sitting back on the chair next to Gaara's bed. Gaara didn't say anything, but he was silently observing him. Studying his every move and reaction.

"Do you really love Sasuke?"

Neji glared at him. "I thought we finished talking about this."

"No, we didn't." Neji chuckled. "You're weird, you know that?"

"You're desperate." Neji flinched. "Yeah.. but.... Do you know.. what kind of relationship does he has with Naruto?"

"No." He honestly said. "You want Naruto out of the picture?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really think it would help..?"

"...I can't let myself lose every hope. Me and Sasuke.. are fated to be together..!!"

Gaara sighed. It was amazing how determined Neji was, but it looked like he was lying to himself.. and depends on 'fate' too much. He checked Neji from 'head to toe' and smirked when an idea popped in his head. If Neji would try anything to get Sasuke, he could use this chance to have a little fun.

"Have you ever thought about some plans on getting him back?"

"Eh?"

"If you really love him, wouldn't you do anything you can?" Neji slowly nodded. "If you really want, I can help you."

"Really..? How?" Gaara didn't look like the guy who would know anything about dating. He stared at Gaara who slowly leaned closer to him and grabbed the back of his and locked their lips together. Gently, passionately. When he separated from him, he smirked and said. "Let's start dating."

**_TBC_**

* * *

Hey you guys! *getting punched and slowly gets up* ..I..I know it's been very long since I posted a chapter, but at least I finally did it! A lot of work was keeping me busy for the last few months and my mom wanted me to stay with her at Christmas.. BTW:

~HAPPY NEW YEAR!!~

I know it's (a bit) too late to say this, but I think it's important if we start the first chapter posted in 2010 by saying this. I hope you had a lot of fun An got all you wished for ;) Stay strong and beautiful!!

Anyways, this chapter has a lot of Neji. I just wanted to make some progress with Gaara and Neji. Oh, btw, since I couldn't decide on who would be seme (because either way it's hot) and I wanted to please everyone(?) it would be GaaNejiGaa. None of them will be super-seme or super-uke, but Gaara will probably come off as the more mature and 'leader'-ish one if you would. If you have any objections or other preferences please tell me =]

Next chapter I'm planning on involving more characters, like Kakashi and Iruka for example, who were there at the beginning and disappeared. Umm.. Itachi will be there too, Naruto and Sasuke are (yes, finally, hopefully) go back to training, and.. anything else would probably spoil everything too much.

Overall I'm happy with this chapter, and I think it would be interesting as a side story to Sasunaru, as I don't always like to surround the story around only one couple.

So.. I hope you enjoyed it and still *sob* want to continue reading this.

PS-I said something in another fic of mine, and I'd like to say it here too; I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed and added this story to their alerts or favorites list. I'M REALLY GRATEFUL!! *RUNS TO HUG EVERYONE IN TEARS*

Okay, Bye Bye !! Until next time!! =D


End file.
